Blutroter Himmel
by Felicia Mondkind
Summary: Arina Devey wird als Hofdame an den Imperialen Hof berufen. Ihr Leben ändert sich völlig als sie erkennen muß, daß der Imperator von ihr ganz andere Dienste wünscht. R&R, bitte.
1. 1 Ein folgenschwerer Brief

  


**Blutroter Himmel**   
  
von Felicia 

  
  


**Disclaimer:** Star Wars gehört Lucasfilm Ltd. Die folgenden Geschichte wurden allein aus Spaß geschrieben und ich habe dafür kein Geld erhalten. Daan Saan Solo gehört AmiGryffindor und Dal Sifo Dyas gehört Dal. Alle anderen für diese Geschichte erfundenen Charaktere gehören mir. 

  


A/N: Die folgende Geschichte ist die Vorgeschichte für einen meiner Charaktere in unserem RPG. Falls ihr Interesse daran habt, noch andere Geschichten zu lesen oder mehr über die Charas zu erfahren, besucht uns bitte auf unserer Website .

**1. Ein folgenschwerer Brief**

  
  


Es war mein 19. Geburtstag als mein Vater eine Familienversammlung anberaumte und laut einen Brief mit dem Siegel des Imperiums verlas, der mich als Hofdame in den Palast des Imperators berief.

Meine zwei jüngeren Schwestern hingen um meinen Hals, meine Mutter betupfte sich die Augenwinkel mit einem Seidentaschentuch und mein Vater sah mich stolz an und sprach von der Ehre, die ich meiner Familie machen würde. Ich selber war zuerst völlig erstaunt und dann überglücklich! 

Ich hatte lange davon geträumt, wie so viele andere Mädchen auch, an den Imperialen Hof zu kommen.  
Und nun wurde mein Traum wahr.  
Arina Devey war nun nicht einfach nur die Tochter des reichsten Rüstungsindustriellen der bekannten Galaxie, sondern eine richtige Lady. 

Lady Arina Devey.

Ich sollte mich in genau acht Tagen bei Hofe vorstellen. Wir lebten zwar ebenfalls auf Coruscant, aber trotzdem wurde ein Aufwand betrieben als lebten wir mehrere Sternensysteme entfernt. Unser Haus glich einem Bienenstock.

Neue Kleider und Schuhe mußten besorgt werden, die ich auf Empfängen und Festen tragen konnte. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, wie der Palast aussehen würde, ganz im Lichterglanz voller Frauen in schönen Kleidern und Männern in schnittiger Uniform oder eleganten Anzügen.

Meine Schwestern baten mich, ihnen alles zu erzählen. Sie wollten unbedingt wissen, wie das Leben dort war, wie der Imperator aussah, was für ein Mensch er war... Tausend Fragen, die auch in meinem Kopf summten.

***

Natürlich hätte meine Familie mich begleiten können, aber ich wollte zeigen, daß ich erwachsen war. Eine junge Frau, kein kleines Mädchen.  
Und so stieg ich pünktlich um 1300 allein aus dem Speedercar meines Vaters.  
Ein junger Leutnant, erwartete mich bereits. 

"Lady Devey?"  
"Ja?"  
"Mein Name ist Piett; es ist meine Aufgabe, Euch Eure Gemächer zu zeigen."  
"Sehr gut," antwortete ich.   
Wie ich bemerkte war Piett von dieser Aufgabe nicht begeistert. Ich dachte, es läge wohl daran, daß er verantwortungsvollere Aufgaben gewöhnt war. Piett winkte einigen Dienern, dann drehte er sich steif auf den Hacken um und ging los. 

Ich ärgerte mich etwas, da er es wohl nicht für nötig hielt, weiter mit mir zu reden und so folgte ich ihm in kühlem Schweigen.  
Ich ließ meine Augen wandern. Die Eingangshalle allein war so groß wie unser ganzes Haus. Entgegen meiner Erwartungen waren die Wände in simplen Grau gehalten und schmucklos, fast schon steril. Ich fühlte mich winzig in dieser Halle und mich erfasste der Gedanke, daß dies wohl die Absicht des Erbauers gewesen war. 

Mich überfiel ein Frösteln und so ging ich schneller, um Piett nicht zu verlieren und auch, um diesem Gefühl zu entkommen.

Der Leutnant hielt schließlich vor großen Flügeltüren, die mindestens vier Meter hoch waren und drückte auf einen Knopf. Aus unsichtbaren Lautsprechern ertönte die Stimme eines Mannes, die nach dem Wohin und Warum unseres Ganges fragte. 

Piett murmelte unverständliches in die Gegensprechanlage und die Türen öffneten sich weit.  
"Kommt, Euer Ladyschaft."   
Piett machte eine einladende Handbewegung und ich überquerte die Schwelle. 

"Was ist das hier?" erkundigte ich mich bei Piett.  
Er sah mich mit einem seltsamen Blick an.   
"Der Flügel für die Damen," antwortete er schließlich. "Hier werdet Ihr in Zukunft wohnen." 

Ich sah mich um. Dieser Flügel wirkte nicht so kalt wie die Eingangshalle. Schwere Wandbehänge aus rotem Samt mit goldenen Stickereien schmückten die Wände und ein dicker roter Teppich schluckte unsere Schritte. Ich war mir sicher, daß ich mich hier wohlfühlen würde. 

"Hier unten befindet sich der große Aufenthaltsraum für die Damen, eine Bibliothek und mehrere Räume für ein geselliges Beisammensein," erklärte Piett, während wir an mehreren Türen vorbeiwanderten.  
"Dort vorne ist der Aufzug und in den oberen Stockwerken liegen die Privatgemächer." 

In besagten Aufzug stiegen wir ein und fuhren in den zweiten Stock. Piett brachte mich zu meiner Zimmerflucht.  
Mein Gepäck stand bereits dort. 

Ich bestaunte die großen Zimmer und die lange Fensterfront, die einen prächtigen Blick auf Coruscant bot.  
Piett stand geduldig bei der Tür und mir wurde mit Schrecken bewußt, daß mein Verhalten nicht sehr damenhaft war. 

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Leutnant. Sie können gehen, wenn Sie es wünschen."  
Piett sah mich wieder nur seltsam an.  
Dann sagte er: "Ihr könnt Euch nun einrichten. Diener werden Euch behilflich sein."  
Er deutete auf eine Sprechanlage auf einem Tischchen 

"Euer Abendessen wird Euch um 1800 serviert werden, danach habt Ihr Euch im Kleinen Festsaal einzufinden. Es gibt eine Gesellschaft und Ihr werdet dort seiner Majestät vorgestellt und für die Unterhaltung seiner Gäste sorgen."

Er ratterte den Text wie auswendig gelernt herunter. Danach verabschiedete er sich und überließ mich meinen Gedanken.

***

Der Kleine Festsaal war bei weitem nicht so groß wie die imposante Eingangshalle, allerdings hätte ich ihn nicht als klein bezeichnet. Insgeheim fragte ich mich, wie wohl der Große Festsaal aussah, wenn dieser hier klein war.

Das Kleid, das ich trug, war aus dunkelblauem, zirtalischem Samt. Meine schwarzen Haare hatte ich auf meinem Kopf zu einem festen Knoten gesteckt.

Ich hatte mich in eine Ecke gestellt und beobachtete die Ankunft der Gäste. Ich kannte keinen von ihnen. Offiziere und irgendwelche Politiker, Frauen sah ich keine.

"Da könnt Ihr lange suchen," erklang eine Stimme direkt an meinem Ohr. Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen und drehte mich um.  
Die Sprecherin hatte lange blonde Locken, die über ihren Rücken fielen, und graue Augen die mich an Sturmtage auf Coruscant erinnerten. 

"Ich fürchte, ich verstehe Euch nicht ganz," antwortete ich ihr schließlich, nachdem ich mich von meinem Schreck erholt hatte.

"Ihr sucht bestimmt nach weiblichen Gästen. Aber das ist verlorene Liebesmüh. Frauen werden hier nicht eingeladen." 

"Könnt Ihr Gedanken lesen?" fragte ich erstaunt.  
Sie lachte. "Nein, aber Ihr seid nicht die erste neue Hofdame, die nach ihnen sucht." 

Etwas störte mich daran, wie sie das Wort "Hofdame" betonte, aber ich überging es.   
Wahrscheinlich war ich einfach nur nervös.

"Mein Name ist Vira Isehi," stellte sie sich vor.  
"Ich heiße Arina Devey und ich bin erst heute Mittag angekommen."   
Irgendwie stahl sich der mir verhaßte unsichere Unterton in meine Stimme. 

"Das habe ich mir schon gedacht," schmunzelte Vira.   
"Dann ist das Standardprozedere?"  
"Ja," nickte sie. "Alle Neulinge kommen gegen Mittag und werden am Abend dem Imperator vorgestellt." 

Nun wurde mir auch klarer, was es mit Pietts Verhalten auf sich hatte. Es war keine Ausnahme bei ihm, sondern Gewohnheit. Deshalb hatten seine Sprüche auch geklungen wie auswendig gelernt. Das brachte mich zu einer weiteren Frage.

"Wieviele Hofdamen gibt es denn hier?"

Lady Isehi schien kurz etwas zu überschlagen, dann meinte sie: "Mit Euch sind es genau 30."

"Nur 30 Hofdamen für so einen riesigen Palast?" Ich war sehr verwundert.  
Die Sturmaugen warfen mir einen mitleidsvollen Blick zu.  
"Ihr werdet es bald genug verstehen." 

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Das alles war seltsam. Ich versuchte, einen Sinn in die letzten Minuten unseres Gesprächs zu bringen, scheiterte aber kläglich.  
Bevor ich nachhaken konnte, was sie meine, öffneten sich die Türen am a nderen Ende des Saals und die Kaiserliche Garde in ihren roten Umhängen und Helmen traten ein und standen dem Imperator Spalier, der nun angemessenen Schrittes eintrat. 

Die Gäste, Vira, drei weitere Hofdamen und ich stellten uns auch auf. Nun konnte ich endlich einen Blick auf den Imperator werfen.

Natürlich waren viele Gerüchte um sein jetziges Aussehen umgegangen seit Palpatine nicht mehr öffentlich auftrat und auch keine Bilder mehr von sich veröffentlichen ließ, aber ich hatte nie erwartet, daß er so aussehen könnte.

Die Haut von einem papierenen grau, die Augen leuchtend gelb wie die eines Raubtiers, Falten und Huckel im Gesicht. Ich mußte mich arg zusammenreißen, um nicht aufzuschreien.

Vira bemerkte mein Unwohlsein.   
"Es ist gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber irgendwann kann einen sein Äußeres nicht mehr schrecken," flüsterte sie mir zu.  
Irgendwie glaubte ich ihr das nicht, aber ich gab keine Antwort. 

Anstatt dessen folgte ich Viras Bespiel und machte einen tiefen Knicks.  
Palpatine wanderte die Reihe hinauf und ließ sich auf einem ebenso schmucklosen wie massigen Stuhl nieder, der wohl als Thron diente.  
Ich fühlte Viras Hand auf meinem Oberarm und ließ mich von ihr vor den Imperator führen. 

"Euer Majestät, dies ist Lady Arina Devey," stellte sie mich kurz vor.  
"Es ist mir eine Ehre," sagte ich und knickste ein weiteres Mal. Palpatine nickte mir zu und ich erhob mich wieder. 

"Ich hoffe, Ihr hattet bis jetzt einen angenehmen Aufenthalt, Mylady," richtete er das Wort an mich.  
"Ja, Euer Majestät. Es gefällt mir hier sehr. Ihr seid sehr großzügig gegenüber meiner Familie und mir," gab ich höflich zurück.  
"Dann hoffe ich, daß Euch Euer Aufenthalt auch weiterhin gefallen wird." Er lächelte mir kurz zu, ich knickste ein drittes Mal, dann war ich entlassen. 

Erst jetzt merkte ich, wie schnell mein Herz pochte. Aufatmend folgte ich Vira in die Mitte des Saales, wo sich inzwischen Grüppchen gebildet hatten. 

Bevor ich Vira fragen konnte, was meine weiteren Aufgaben wären, wurde sie von einem Admiral in ein Gespräch verwickelt.

Ich wurde gleich darauf von einem anderen Mann mit furchtbar eingesunkenen Augen und einer Hakennase angesprochen.  
Ich erfuhr, daß er Tarkin hieß und ein Großmoff war.  
Im weiteren erzählte er mir von Kriegsstrategien, Kämpfen und gewonnen Schlachten. Es war todlangweilig, aber ich nickte immer mal wieder brav mit dem Kopf, lächelte freundlich und warf dann und wann ein "Wie interessant!", "Wie klug von Ihnen." oder ein "Aha!" ein. 

Wie ich sah, verfuhr Vira mit ihrem Admiral ebenso, also plagten mich keine Gewissensbisse.  
Tarkin schien auf alle Fälle sehr zufrieden zu sein, jemand gefunden zu haben, dem er seine Geschichten, seien sie nun wahr oder nicht, erzählen konnte. 

Eine halbe Stunde später schmerzten meine Gesichtsmuskeln vom dauernden Lächeln und meine Konzentration ließ immer mehr nach. Dennoch ließ ich mir nichts anmerken und lauschte weiter den Ausführungen meines Gegenübers.  
Zumindest solange bis die Eingangstür aufging. Auf einen Schlag wurde es still im Saal als wir sahen, wer da hereinkam. 

Vader. Ungefähr zwei Meter groß, immer maskiert, immer schwarz gekleidet und immer von dem Geräusch seines Inhalators begleitet. Mit langen Schritten wanderte er die ganze Länge des Saales hinunter zu Imperator Palpatine und kniete vor ihm nieder. 

Ich war zu weit entfernt, um zu verstehen um was es ging und so hefteten sich meine Augen auf die Vader gegenüber winzige Gestalt eines kleinen Mädchens, ungefähr 10 Jahre alt, die einige Meter hinter Vader zum Stehen gekommen war und einen kleinen Knicks machte, nur um sofort wieder aufzustehen und ihre großen braunen Augen gelangweilt über die Menschenmenge wandern zu lassen.

Sie hatte eine Mähne roter Haare, die nur von einem simplen schwarzen Haarband aus ihrer Stirn gehalten wurden.  
Apropos schwarz: Das Kleid, das sie trug hatte dieselbe Farbe. Ich fand, das es ihr überhaupt nicht stand und das Mädchen sah so aus, als wäre es derselben Meinung.

Wenig später erhob sich Vader wieder und verließ den Raum mit seinen riesigen Schritten, das Mädchen, das unübersehbar Mühe hatte, ihm schnell zu folgen, im Schlepptau.

Sobald die Tür hinter diesen zwei merkwürdigen Gestalten ins Schloß gefallen war, erhoben sich um mich herum wieder die Stimmen und schnell war die Unterbrechung vergessen. Glücklicherweise wandte sich Tarkin nach diesem Zwischenfall anderen Offizieren zu und aus den Gesprächsfetzen zu schließen, die ich mitbekam, ging es darum, was sich wohl hinter Vaders Totenkopfmaske verbergen würde.

Mein Interesse an Schauergeschichten war sehr gering und so war ich froh, als die Musik einsetzte und ich von einem jungen Mann, ein Politiker diesmal, kein Militär, zum Tanzen aufgefordert wurde.

Den weiteren Abend verbrachte ich mit langweiligem Gerede über Politik und Militär und noch weiteren Tänzen. Aber langsam wurde es unerträglich, da meine neuen Schuhe furchtbar drückten und das ebenso neue Kleid sich von Minute zu Minute schwerer anfühlte, bis ich glaubte, es müsse Tonnen wiegen.

Um kurz nach 2300 klatschte der Imperator schließlich in die Hände, sprach einige Abschiedsworte und ging dann.  
Nach ihm verließen auch die Gäste den Saal, um sich zurück in ihre Quartiere zu begeben. Als letztes dann gingen Vira und ich mit den restlichen Hofdamen zurück in unseren Flügel und überließen die Aufräumarbeiten den dienstbaren Geistern des Palastes. 

Vira sah mich von der Seite an, während wir auf den Aufzug zusteuerten.  
"Nun, wie hat Euch Euer erster Tag gefallen?"  
"Anstrengend, aber schön," lächelte ich.  
Vira gab mir keine Antwort. Ich konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck in dem gedämpften Licht nicht sehen.  
Ich ließ die Ereignisse des Tages noch einmal Revue passieren und ich e rinnerte mich an das kleine Mädchen.  
Um unser Gespräch wieder in Gang zu bringen, fragte ich Vira, wer es sei. 

"Vaders Schülerin, Daan Saan Solo. Er bringt sie ab und an zu Festen mit."  
Nun wurde zumindest klar, warum das Mädchen ein schwarzes Kleid trug. Vaders Einfluß, dachte ich mir. 

"Aha. Und in was unterrichtet er sie?" Ich muß zugeben, daß ich ein sehr neugieriger Mensch bin.  
"Keine Ahnung," meinte Vira und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich sehe Vader nicht oft und Daan noch weniger."  
Die nächsten Minuten verstrichen langsam in unserem Schweigen.  
Als ich im zweiten Stock aus dem Fahrzeug stieg wünschte ich Vira eine Gute Nacht. 

Danach war ich froh, zurück in meine Zimmer zu kommen.  
Während ich vor dem Spiegel saß und meine Haare löste, träumte ich von meiner Zukunft hier. Der Empfang war anstrengend gewesen, ja, aber trotzdem...Ich mochte es hier einfach. 

Ich schlief glücklich ein, den Kopf voller Zukunftsmusik.

  



	2. Zwischenspiel: Die Hofdamen

  


**Zwischenspiel: Die Hofdamen**

  
  


Am nächsten Morgen stand nichts an und so wanderte ich in den großen Gemeinschaftsraum, um die anderen Hofdamen kennenzulernen.

Vira saß auf einer Fensterbank voller hellblauer Kissen und stickte.  
Ich mochte mich auch täuschen, aber sie sah müde aus.  
Ich setzte mich neben sie. 

Vira blickte von ihrer Stickarbeit auf und sah mich an.  
"Guten Morgen," wünschte ich fröhlich.  
"Guten Morgen," antwortete sie in müdem Tonfall.  
"Alles in Ordnung, Lady Isehi?" fragte ich nun doch etwas besorgt. 

Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab. "Nur etwas schlecht geschlafen. Ich hatte...Bauchschmerzen."  
Und wieder störte mich, wie sie das Wort "Bauchschmerzen" betonte.  
Ich nickte aber nur mitfühlend. 

Dann sah ich mich etwas um. Einige Frauen saßen in Zwei- oder Dreiergrüppchen beisammen, redeten und waren mit Handarbeiten beschäftigt. Sie waren nicht viel älter als ich. Ich schätzte die ältesten auf ungefähr 25 Jahre.

Der Raum selbst war hell und die Vorhänge aus hellblauer Seide. Der Teppich war in hellblau und weiß gehalten. Eine Farbkombination, die sich im ganzen Raum wiederholte.

"Es ist schön hier," meinte ich.   
"Ja," war Viras kurze Antwort und sie betrachtete kritisch ein Rosenblatt.  
"Entschuldigt, ich wollte Euch nicht beim Sticken stören."  
"Ist kein Problem, aber ich bin schon drei Jahre hier und dann ist das alles nicht mehr so toll wie in der ersten Woche." 

"Schon so lange?"  
Sie nickte.   
Ich schwieg dann, damit sie ungestört an ihren Rosen arbeiten konnte. 

Am Nachmittag nahm ich auch meinen Handarbeitsbeutel nach unten mit und strickte an dem Schal weiter, den ich meinem Vater zum Geburtstag schenken wollte.

Auch am Nachmittag schwieg Vira beharrlich und die anderen Hofdamen schienen mich nicht zu bemerken oder hatten kein Interesse an einem Gespräch.  
Ich fühlte etwas Heimweh, aber als ich am Abend ins Bett ging, dachte ich, daß ich nicht zuviel erwarten sollte. 

Und so setzte ich meine Hoffnungen in den nächsten Tag.

***

Aber auch am nächsten Vormittag waren die Damen schweigsam und mir verging die Lust, ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen.

Gegen Mittag erschien ein Diener und überreichte mir auf einem Silbertablett eine Notiz.  
Nach dem Lesen zog ich die Augenbrauen hoch. 

"Eine medizinische Untersuchung?"  
"Damit niemand hier etwas einschleppt," antwortete Vira. "Es ist ziemlich umständlich, eine Verbreitung zu vermeiden, wenn jemand hier die Grippe einschleppt." 

"Aber hier gehen doch tagtäglich hunderte von Leuten aus und ein. Da könnte doch jeder was einschleppen." Ich war verwundert.  
Vira zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Anweisung vom Imperator. Ob es uns logisch erscheint oder nicht, spielt da keine Rolle."  
"Natürlich, " seufzte ich. 

Und so fand ich mich drei Stunden später beim palasteigenen Arzt, Dr. Ramen, ein, der mich untersuchte und mir mitteilte, daß alles in Ordnung sei.  
Dann stellte er mir noch einige Fragen zu meiner Krankheitsgeschichte und machte sich dazu Notizen.  
Das ganze dauerte nur eine halbe Stunde und immer noch verwundert verließ ich seine Praxis. 

***

"Wars schlimm?" fragte mich Lady Isehi sobald ich wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum war.  
"Nein. Alles ganz normal."  
"Also wieso dann die Aufregung, Lady Devey?"  
"Mehr Verwunderung als Aufregung. Der Imperator scheint wohl Angst vor Krankheiten zu haben." 

Sie warf mir denselben mitleidsvollen Blick wie an meinem ersten Abend zu und sagte nichts weiter.  
Langsam beschlich mich das Gefühl, das etwas nicht stimmte. Aber ich schüttelte es ab und dachte, daß ich wohl paranoid würde. 

  



	3. 2 Das Ende der Unschuld

  


** 2. Das Ende der Unschuld **

  
  


Die Tage vergingen in einem immer gleichbleibenden Rhythmus und ehe ichs mir versah, war eine ganze Woche um.  
In dieser Woche hatte ich gestrickt, auf einem weiteren Empfang Gäste unterhalten, mit Vira über Kleinigkeiten gesprochen und nebenher den Palastgarten erkundet. 

Als ich an diesem Abend vor dem Spiegel in meinem Schlafzimmer saß und meine schwarzen Zöpfe aufdrehte, dachte ich daran, daß ich morgen unbedingt wieder in den Garten müßte.  
Ich hatte lange noch nicht alles gesehen und die vielen prachtvollen Blumen hatten es mir angetan. 

Ich zog gerade die letzte Nadel aus meinem Haar als es an der Eingangstür klopfte. In diesem Moment zog sich in meinem Bauch ein harter Knoten zusammen.  
Ich gab nichts auf die Warnung meines Körpers und wickelte meinen Hausmantel über mein Unterkleid und ging zur Tür. 

Durch den Spion erkannte ich meinen späten Besucher. Es war Palpatine höchstselbst!  
Mit einem Haufen Fragen im Kopf öffnete ich die Tür. 

"Guten Abend, Euer Hoheit." Ich mußte meinen Kopf leicht in den Nacken legen, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Es ist nicht schön, wenn man nur 1, 60 m groß ist.  
Seine gelben Augen wirkten heute ganz besonders raubtierhaft und der Knoten wurde enger. 

"Guten Abend, Arina. Darf ich eintreten?" Er lächelte.   
"Oh, wie unaufmerksam von mir! Natürlich, Euer Majestät."  
Ich trat beiseite und öffnete die Tür weiter.  
"Darf ich fragen, was Euch zu mir führt?" Ich schloß die Tür hinter ihm. 

"Ich wollte sehen, wie Ihr Euch eingelebt habt."  
"Ausgezeichnet," gab ich lächelnd zurück. "Es ist sehr interessant hier und der Garten ist eine Pracht." 

"Das freut mich zu hören."   
Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie er mich musterte und mir wurde bewußt, daß ich nur noch den Hausmantel und mein Unterkleid trug.  
So sollte eine Dame nicht auftreten, fuhr es mir durch den Kopf. 

"Entschuldigt mich bitte kurz. Ich ziehe mir nur schnell etwas Anständiges an." Damit wandte ich mich Richtung Schlafzimmer und mußte feststellen, daß Palpatine nun genau zwischen mir und der Tür stand. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, daß er sich bewegt hätte.

"Ich...muß da rein," sagte ich und versuchte, durch ein kleines Lachen die Situation aufzulockern. Der Knoten wurde noch enger.

"Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ihr könnt das doch auch hier machen." Ich sah das boshafte Glimmern in seinen Augen und schluckte hart.  
"Majestät, ich habe nichts zum anziehen hier und außerdem seid Ihr doch da."  
"Genau deswegen doch." Er bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. 

Mir stieg das Blut in die Wangen. "Ich..."  
"Zieh dich aus." Es war ein Befehl, doch ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Das konnte einfach nicht geschehen! 

Er sah mich ungeduldig an und automatisch zog ich den Hausmantel fester um meinen Körper.  
"Bitte, Majestät, ich...bin nicht so eine."  
"Es interessiert mich nicht, ob du eine Hure oder eine Lady bist," konterte er kalt. 

Ich schluckte die Tränen herunter.

"Aber ich bin doch noch Jungfrau!"   
Noch bevor das letzte Wort aus meinem Mund entflohen war, wußte ich, daß ich mich nun endgültig ausgeliefert hatte. 

Für eine Sekunde dachte ich daran, zu schreien, doch dann wurde mir klar, daß keiner auf mich hören würde. Palpatine war klar im Vorteil. Ich preßte meine Augen zu. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein. 

Palpatines Lachen riß mich aus meinen Gedanken. Mein Geständnis amüsierte ihn sichtlich.  
"Es tut mir wirklich leid, daß ich deine Pläne, dich für deine Große Liebe oder die Hochzeitsnacht aufzusparen, torpedieren muß," meinte er mit spöttischem Unterton. 

Dann griff er nach der Klinke der Schlafzimmertür, drückte sie herunter und stieß dann die Tür auf.  
"Rein da!" Seine Stimme war eiskalt und ich sah in seinen Augen, daß Ungehorsam weit schlimmeres nachsichziehen würde, als ich es mir vorstellen konnte. 

Mit gesenktem Kopf trat ich in mein Schlafzimmer. Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich mir so heiß und innig gewünscht, woanders zu sein.

***

Ich lag in den zerwühlten Laken und zog die Bettdecke eng um mich. Ich versuchte, den stechenden Schmerz zwischen meinen Beinen zu ignorieren, während ich zuhörte, wie Palpatine seinen verfaulenden Körper wieder in den grauen Roben versteckte.

Etwas warmes lief die Innenseite meiner Beine hinunter. Ich unterdrückte den Brechreiz.

Palpatine ordnete die Falten seiner Robe und drehte sich zu mir um.   
"Deine Gesellschaft ist mir überaus angenehm," meinte er mit einem boshaften Lächeln 

Ich ging nicht auf seine Provokation ein, sondern stellte die einzig relevante Frage, die mir momentan einfiel.

"Warum? Warum nur?"

"Du bist doch ein kluges Mädchen. Ich bin mir sicher, daß du weißt, warum Mann und Frau miteinander schlafen."

So hätte ich das eben Geschehene nicht genannt, aber ich gab dazu keinen Kommentar.

"Weil sie sich lieben," sagte ich trotzig.  
"Oh, die Gefühlsebene!" Er lachte.   
"Liebe..." Es hörte sich bei ihm an wie eine gräßliche ansteckende Krankheit. 

"Nein, sag mir, worum es wirklich geht. Was ist der Sinn des Ganzen?"  
Da ging mir ein Licht auf.  
"Ein Kind! Ihr wollt einen Erben!"  
Ich starrte ihn nur fassungslos an.  
"Ich habe mich nicht getäuscht, du bist wirklich schlau." Er grinste böse. 

"Ab...Aber warum ich? Es gibt doch bestimmt genug Frauen, die mit euch einen Thronfolger zeugen würden."   
"Aber diese Frauen taugen nichts." Er schnaufte. "Ich brauche Frauen mit einer tadellosen Abstammung und Erziehung und den besten Genen." 

"Ich bin doch keine Zuchtstute!" rief ich gequält.  
Er lachte leise. "Doch, genau das bist du. So wie all die anderen Frauen hier."  
Er beobachtete mit sadistischer Freude wie sich das Entsetzen in mein Gesicht schlich. 

"Lady Isehi..."  
"Ja, sie und alle anderen Hofdamen sind nur zu dem Zweck hier, mir zu einem Erben zu verhelfen." 

Dann zog er aus einer Tasche ein Büchlein aus rotem Leder und gab es mir. Mein Name war in Goldbuchstaben eingeprägt worden.  
Ich sah hinein.  
"Ein Kalender?" 

"Da du bereits gezeigt hast, wie klug du bist, gehe ich davon aus, daß du weißt, wie du deine fruchtbaren Tage errechnen kannst. Und ich warne dich: Verrechne dich besser nicht!"

Die Drohung in seiner Stimme und seinen Augen war so klar, daß ich nur noch nicken konnte. Ich fühlte die Tränen, die endlich fließen wollten, aber ich hielt sie eisern zurück.

"Du kannst ruhig weinen," meinte er in einem künstlichen mitleidigen Ton.   
"Ich mag braune Augen voller Tränen." Lachend verließ er mein Schlafzimmer und dann die Wohnung.  
Ich starrte ihm noch eine ganze Weile regungslos nach. 

Nachdem ich mich wieder einigermaßen gefaßt hatte, schleppte ich mich auf wackligen Beinen ins Badezimmer und wischte das Blut und andere Körperflüssigkeiten von meinen Beinen. 

Dann duschte ich mich so heiß ab wie ich es ertrug und schlüpfte dann in den dicksten Schlafanzug, den ich besaß. Ich nahm eine Schmerztablette und die Welt fühlte sich viel weicher und gedämpfter an. Ich war dankbar dafür.

Danach riß ich das verdreckte Bettzeug von der Matratze und warf es in den Wäscheschacht. Es kümmerte mich nicht, wer es wohl sehen mochte. Ich holte aus meiner Truhe meine dicke Wolldecke und legte mich dick eingemummt auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer. 

Ich konnte mich nicht überwinden, zurück in das Schlafzimmer zu gehen, das mir nun wie der schrecklichste Ort im ganzen Universum erschien.

Und dann kamen sie; heiß und dick rollten die Tränen über meine Wangen. Mein Körper bebte von den Schluchzern, die tief aus mir hochstiegen.

Ich hatte nie zuvor geglaubt, daß es soviel Schmerz geben konnte. 

***

Irgendwann mußte ich eingeschlafen sein, denn ich erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit einem schweren Kopf und schmerzenden Gliedern. Mein Unterleib brannte stärker als gestern. Die Wirkung der Schmerztablette hatte nachgelassen.

Draußen schien die Sonne und der Himmel war strahlend blau. Es wäre das perfekte Wetter für einen Spaziergang durch den Palastgarten, wenn....ja, wenn das, was gestern abend passiert war, nicht passiert wäre.

Ich fühlte mich schrecklich. Dreckig, benutzt, schmutzig bis in den tiefsten Punkt meiner Seele. Die Tränen kamen leise diesmal und ich lag still, während sie auf das Sofa und den Teppich tropften.   
Schließlich versiegten sie und ich schleppte mich wieder ins Bad. Diesmal war das Wasser noch heißer und ich rieb solange an meiner Haut bis sie krebsrot war und höllisch weh tat. Sauber fühlte ich mich zwar immer noch nicht, aber ich verließ die Dusche trotzdem.

Ich warf wieder eine Tablette ein und hoffte, daß sie meine Schmerzen kurieren konnte. Mein körperlicher Schmerz ließ auch nach, aber der seelische ließ sich nicht abblocken und er fraß langsam ein Loch in mich hinein.

In meiner kleinen Küche stand schon mein Frühstück bereit. Die Brötchen waren noch ganz warm und dufteten verlockend und die Marmelade sah furchtbar lecker aus.

Ich fiel über das Frühstück her und nachdem ich drei Brötchen mit süßer Erdbeermarmelade verdrückt hatte, fühlte sich das Loch in meinem Inneren nicht mehr ganz so groß an.

Ich trank eine Tasse Tee mit soviel Zucker wie ich ertragen konnte und dachte darüber nach, was jetzt werden sollte. Am liebsten wollte ich mich verkriechen und ich beschloß, genau das zu tun. Und ich würde bestimmt nie wieder jemandem die Tür öffnen.

Aber da hörte ich Schritte vor der Küche und ich schoß senkrecht in die Höhe. Mein einziger Gedanke war, daß er wiedergekommen war, um mich nochmal zu vergewaltigen oder mich zu verhöhnen.

Doch es war Vira, die sich mit einem Blumenstrauß durch die Küchentür schob und mich entschuldigend ansah.   
"Ich hab mehrmals geklopft, aber du bist nicht zur Tür gekommen." 

Ich hatte vergessen, nach Palpatine abzuschließen. Das würde mir nicht nochmal passieren.   
"Es ist schon in Ordnung." Ich lächelte gezwungen. 

Sie holte eine Vase und stellte die Blumen hinein.  
"Du mußt hier kein Theater spielen," meinte sie einfach. "Alle Frauen hier wissen, was gestern nacht passiert ist." 

"Es ist überhaupt nichts passiert!" protestierte ich.  
Vira seufzte. "Du machst es dir so auch nicht leichter." 

"Und was sollte ich bitte sehr tun?" fauchte ich.   
"Jemand hätte mich ja vorwarnen können!" Ich sah sie mit anklagendem Blick an. 

"Das ist bei Strafe verboten." Ihr Blick war unglücklich.  
"Die einzige, die das je gemacht hat, ist gestorben. Es hieß, sie wäre die Treppe hinuntergefallen und hätte sich das Genick gebrochen. Ihr Genick war auch gebrochen, aber ich bezweifle, daß sie eine Treppe hinuntergefallen ist." 

Sie setzte sich neben mich. Ich starrte in fassungslosem Schweigen auf die Blumen. Wo war ich hier nur gelandet? Ich verbarg mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. 

"Du sagtest, du wärst drei Jahre hier. Bitte erzähl mir nicht, daß du das die ganze Zeit durchstehen musstest."  
"Doch, Arina, genau so ist es." 

Ich weinte wieder. Vira nahm mich in ihre Arme und so saßen wir eine lange Zeit.

***

Nachdem ich mich wieder einigermaßen gefaßt hatte, drängten sich mir wieder Fragen auf. Ich entschied, daß die Fragen besser waren als das Schwarze Loch in mir.

"Vira, wer weiß von dieser...Sache."  
Sie wickelte eine blonde Haarsträhne um ihren Finger. "Außer Palpatine, den Hofdamen selber und Dr. Ramen niemand." 

"Dieser Piett weiß es auch nicht?" Ich hatte gedacht, er wüßte es wegen seines ablehnenden Blickes.  
"Wissen tut er nur, was ihm gesagt wird. Was er vermutet steht auf einem anderen Blatt," antwortete Vira mir. 

"Was ist mit den Familien der Frauen? Wissen sie es nicht?"  
Vira lachte bitter. "Palpatine hat viele der Frauen hier in der Hand, weil das Wohl und Wehe ihrer Familie von seinem Gutdünken abhängt und sie nicht riskieren wollen, daß ihre Eltern und Verwandten für ihren Ungehorsam bezahlen müssen, deshalb schweigen sie. Der Rest ist durch die drakonischen Strafen abgeschreckt genug. Die Strafen treffen übrigens in den meisten Fällen nicht die Frauen, sondern deren Familien." 

"Das ist einfach unfaßbar!" rief ich aus.   
"Ja, aber wirkungsvoll. Und das weiß Palpatine. Ich rate dir, auch Außenstehenden gegenüber zu schweigen. Der Preis wäre zu hoch für dich." 

Sie sah bitter aus und ich verstand, daß sie ebenfalls fortrennen wollte. Aber Palpatine hatte uns alle festgenagelt.  
Entweder wir waren ihm zu Willen oder jemand, den wir sehr liebten, mußte bezahlen. Ich rannte auf die Toilette und übergab mich. 

Irgendwie überstand ich den restlichen Tag mit Frustessen, Viras Hilfe und Schmerztabletten.   
Am Abend fürchtete ich, daß Palpatine wiederkäme, aber er erschien nicht.  
Ich schlief auf dem Sofa ein und war dankbar, daß mein Geist mich zumindest nicht im Schlaf mit dem Geschehenen quälte. 

  



	4. Zwischenspiel: Wie zeuge ich einen Thron

  


** Zwischenspiel: Wie zeuge ich einen Thronfolger? **

  
  


Natürlich war das Loch tief, in das ich gefallen war. Natürlich war es hart. Natürlich schlief ich schlecht und natürlich hätte ich ihn umbringen können. 

Aber all das war nicht so wichtig, wenn ich daran dachte, was meiner Familie geschehen würde, sollte ich nicht spuren. Also führte ich brav meinen Kalender und legte ihn jeweils eine Woche vor dem errechneten Termin auf das Tischchen hinter der Wohnungstür, von wo er einen Tag verschwand, nur um am nächsten wieder aufzutauchen.

Ich haßte jeden seiner Besuche, zwei- bis dreimal im Monat, und stand danach ewig unter der heißen Dusche und schluckte dann meine Schmerztabletten.   
Aber ich wurde nicht schwanger, genauso wenig wie die anderen Frauen. 

Es war ungefähr vier Monate nach meiner Ankunft im Palast als ich Vira von meinen Zweifeln erzählte.

"Ich glaube, er ist unfruchtbar," stellte ich meinen Verdacht ohne Vorwarnung in den Raum. 

"Das glaube ich eher nicht," meinte Vira mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Er ist fruchtbar, da gehe ich jede Wette ein. Er würde diesen Zirkus sicher nicht veranstalten, wenn er es nicht wäre."

"Dann erklär mir doch mal, warum nach so langer Zeit noch keine schwanger geworden ist," erwiderte ich eigensinnig. "Es können doch nicht alle Frauen unfruchtbar sein."

"Unfruchtbare kämen auch gar nicht hierher. Es hat wohl andere Gründe."

"Und welche?"  
"Daß er möglicherweise einfach in einem Alter ist, wo weniger produziert wird," meinte Vira umständlich.   
"Schön, schön! Warum das ganze nicht künstlich machen lassen? Wäre das nicht einfacher?" erkundigte ich mich. 

"Bestimmt, aber er mag das nicht. Er ist gegen künstliche Befruchtungen."  
"Weil es ihm Spaß macht, uns leiden zu sehen."  
"Das sicher auch," seufzte Vira. "Arina, bitte reiß dich zusammen. Es ist schwer, ja, aber es ändert nichts an der Situation, uns verrückt zu machen." 

"Nein, aber es tut gut, mal seine Gedanken rauszulassen." "Auch wieder wahr."  
Damit wandten wir uns angenehmeren Themen zu, aber das Thema Thronfolger war noch lange nicht vom Tisch. 

Daran erinnerten mich die monatlichen Untersuchungen, die jedes Mal mit einem "Ihr seid nicht schwanger." endeten. Und zwar für alle 30 von uns. Es war zum Haare raufen.

Der Druck war so groß, daß eine der Damen ungefähr ein halbes Jahr nach meiner Ankunft auf einen der höchsten Palasttürme stieg und dann heruntersprang.  
Danach wurde uns der Weg in die oberen Stockwerke verwehrt. 

Das Leben ging aber weiter. Jede von uns hoffte darauf, daß eine schwanger würde und der Rest dann nach Hause könnte.

Monate vergingen, aber nichts passierte und meine Hoffnung auf ein Ende des allmonatlichen Schreckens versiegte.   
Die Hölle erschien mir plötzlich ein angenehmer Ort. 

  



	5. 3 Blutroter Himmel

  


** 3. Blutroter Himmel **

  
  


Das Fest war langweilig. Eigentlich war jedes Fest langweilig. Ich versteckte mein Gähnen hinter meinem Fächer und sah zu, wie Hofdamen mit Politikern und Militärs tanzten. Ich hatte mich in eine ruhige Ecke verkrochen.

Nach anderthalb Jahren bei Hofe waren die ganzen Verpflichtungen, die ich früher wunderbar gefunden hatte, nichts mehr als eine erdrückende Last.  
Vor allem Verpflichtung Nummer Eins: Gebier deinem Vergewaltiger ein Kind. 

Ich verschwand auf der Toilette und kramte meine Schmerztabletten heraus. Schnell eine rein.  
Ich blinzelte in das gedämpfte Licht und seufzte erleichtert. Langsam schlich ich zurück auf das Fest, wo die Tanzmusik aufgehört hatte. Anstatt dessen füllten Gespräche den Raum mit einer penetranten Lautstärke. 

Palpatine wurde von Speichelleckkern und Bittstellern belagert. Dieses Schauspiel von Lüge und Schleimerei machte mich krank.  
Ich entschuldigte mich bei einer anderen Hofdame mit Kopfschmerzen und entfloh in die kühle Luft des nächtlichen Gartens. 

Ich ließ mich auf einer Bank nieder und atmete solange tief durch bis das Gefühl, daß ich mich übergeben müsse, abgeklungen war. Ich wanderte hinüber zu einigen nachtblühenden Blumen, Sternsinger genannt.

Sie waren wunderschön, blau und weiß, und nicht falsch. Ich stand still neben ihnen und wünschte mir, ich hätte so ein einfaches Leben wie diese Blumen. Aber ich weinte nicht. Es waren nicht mehr genug Tränen übrig.

An den leiser werdenden Geräuschen merkte ich, daß das Fest seinem Ende zuging.  
Ich wartete lange genug, um sicher zu sein, daß ich niemandem mehr begegnen würde, dann ging ich hinein. Ich wußte, daß ich keinen Schlaf heute Nacht finden würde und so beschloß ich, mir aus der Bibliothek ein Buch zu holen und mein ganzes miserables Dasein zwischen dessen Seiten zu vergessen. 

Die Bibliothek war der einzige Raum im Palast, der mir noch etwas Trost spenden konnte. Um diese Zeit war niemand mehr hier. Normalerweise.   
Nachdem ich mir ein sehr dickes Buch mit einem klassischen Naboo-Epos ausgesucht und mich auf den Weg zum Ausgang gemacht hatte, bemerkte ich, daß in einer Ecke des großen Raumes noch Licht brannte. 

Neugier treib mich hin. Auf einem der zahlreichen Tischchen lag ein Haufen Papiere ausgebreitet. Eines stach mir besonders ins Auge. Es war Pergament, gelb von Alter und sehr dick. Ich legte mein Buch beiseite und hob das Pergament an. 

Es fühlte sich schwer an. Darauf waren mir völlig unbekannte Schriftzeichen. Sie waren mit brauner Tinte geschrieben. So dachte ich zumindest bis ich den eigenartigen kupfernen Geruch wahrnahm. Es roch nach...Blut! 

Mit einem Schauder mußte ich mich zusammenreißen, um das widerliche Ding nicht auf der Stelle fallen zu lassen. Ich legte es zitternd zurück auf den Tisch.

Das Blatt daneben war hingegen sehr neu und mit geometrischen Mustern, Zahlen und mir nichtssagenden Wörtern bedeckt. Bei näherer Betrachtung stellten sich die geometrischen Formen als eine Sternenkonstellation heraus. 

Ich runzelte meine Stirn und konnte gerade noch einen Blick auf ein weiteres Blatt werfen, das mit Zahlen, die für mich wie ein Gencode aussahen, beschrieben war, bevor mich eine Stimme aus meiner Versunkenheit riß.

"Etwas von Interesse gefunden?"  
Ich fuhr herum und blickte direkt in Palpatines gelbe Augen. Mit Schrecken wurde mir bewußt, daß ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie lange er mich beobachtet hatte.  
"Das Buch hier, Euer Majestät!"   
Ich hielt das Epos wie einen Schutzschild vor mich und hoffte, daß ich damit ablenken konnte. 

Palpatine schenkte dem Buch keinerlei Beachtung.   
"Du solltest um diese Uhrzeit nicht mehr durch den Palast laufen, dir könnte etwas geschehen."  
Ich zitterte am ganzen Leibe bei dieser offensichtlichen Drohung, drehte mich um und floh. Sein Lachen verfolgte mich länger als ich es für möglich hielt. 

Keuchend in meinen Gemächern angekommen, verriegelte ich die Tür. Ich fand weder Muße zu lesen noch zu schlafen. Dafür kam ich nicht von den Bildern der Papiere los. Ich wünschte mir, ich könnte mir darauf einen Reim machen, aber keiner meiner Gedankengänge führte zu einem Ziel.

Mit dem Gefühl drohenden Unheils schlief ich schließlich in den frühen Morgenstunden ein. 

***

Ich träumte. 

Ich träumte, ich watete durch einen Fluß von Blut und Tränen. Ich war weder erschreckt noch entsetzt. Ich ging immer weiter bis ich die Mündung des Flußes sehen konnte.  
Ich ging hin. 

Ein kleines Mädchen kniete und hielt ein kleines Kaninchen auf ihrem Schoß fest.   
Das Kaninchen war tot und aus seinem Bauch lief immer noch Blut, obwohl es sicher schon lange nicht mehr lebte. 

Das Mädchen hatte sein Haupt gesenkt und durch den Schleier braunen Haares konnte ich ihr Gesicht nicht sehen. Aber ich sah, wie Tränen an ihr herunterliefen, wirklich an ihrem ganzen Körper, wo sie sich mit dem Blut vermischten und zu dem Fluß wurden, den ich hinaufgegangen war.

Es war so still und ich wollte das Mädchen ansprechen und trösten, doch da...hörte ich ein schreckliches Kreischen über mir und sah hoch.

Der Drache maß mindestens zwanzig Meter von der Schnauze bis zur Schwanzspitze und er kreischte. Dann stieß er wie ein Raubvogel auf das kleine Mädchen herunter und riß sie in die Höhe. 

Das Kaninchen fiel auf den Boden, während der Drachen das kleine Kind mit einem einzigen Biß auffraß.  
Ich konnte mich nicht rühren, ich konnte nicht schreien.   
Der Drache wurde immer größer und plötzlich waren seine monströsen gelben Augen auf mich gerichtet. 

Und ich konnte mich nicht bewegen...

***

Die Tage waren schnell vergangen nach diesem Traum, dessen Ende mir durch Weckerklingeln erspart worden war. 

So verdammt schnell. Es waren nur noch zwei Tage bis mein nächtlicher Besucher wiederkehren würde. Ich war bereits wieder mit allen Nerven am Ende und Vira hatte, nachdem sie den Vormittag mit dem erfolglosen Versuch verbracht hatte, mich aufzumuntern, schließlich aufgegeben und hatte mich meiner schlechten Laune überlassen.

Danach verbrachte ich die Zeit bis zum frühen Abend damit, zu lesen und mich zu gruseln. Palpatine mochte das Leid, das er mir antat und er hatte mir verboten, meine Augen während seines Mißbrauchs meines Körpers zu schließen, damit er meinen Schmerz in ihnen sehen konnte.

Ich haßte ihn und meine Überlegungen, ihn zu erdolchen, endeten immer mit Resignation. Obwohl er so alt war und aussah als würde er gleich auseinanderbrechen und sich immer mehr auf seinen Gehstock verließ, besaß er noch viel Kraft wie ich am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte und es wäre ihm mit Sicherheit ein Leichtes, mir beide Handgelenke zu brechen, sollte ich etwas derartiges versuchen.

Ich seufzte und legte mein Buch fort. Palpatine war ein Sadist. Und ich konnte nichts tun, um ihn abzuhalten, wiederzukommen.  
Ich lief wie ein eingesperrtes Tier durch die Wohnung und warf dann und wann Blicke voller Abscheu auf meine Schlafzimmertür. 

Ich war mehr als überrascht als es gegen 1800 an meiner Tür klopfte. Ich nahm an, es wäre Vira, die mich zu einem Spaziergang überreden wollte und öffnete die Eingangstür ohne vorher durch den Spion zu sehen. 

Es war Palpatine.   
"Guten Abend, Arina."  
Mein Wiederstand war schon längst auf Sparflamme und so öffnete ich ihm einfach die Tür. 

"Guten Abend, Euer Majestät. Ich fürchte, Ihr seid etwas zu früh."  
Ich dachte, er hätte sich vielleicht im Termin getäuscht.  
"Oh nein, ich komme genau richtig." 

Er sah aus, als ob er kurz vor einem großen Sieg stünde.  
Ich ließ mich von ihm roh am Arm packen und in mein verhaßtes Schlafzimmer ziehen. Er warf mich auf mein Bett. 

Von hier aus sah ich, daß das Abendlicht von Coruscant sich verändert hatte. Das milde Orange war zu einem rot übergegangen, das ich in all meinen Jahren auf Coruscant noch nie gesehen hatte. Rot, nein röter als normales rot, blutrot!

Der Himmel war blutrot! Meine Augen hefteten sich auf das Schauspiel dort draußen, während Kleider raschelten und ich das verhaßte Gewicht auf mir spürte.  
Etwas Dunkles schwebte wie eine Wolke über meinen Kopf und machte mich schwindelig, zeigte mir Dinge, die ich nie gesehen hatte und fütterte meinem Körper Gefühle ein, die ich nicht verstand. 

Mein Kopf schwamm und um mich drehte sich alles. Nur das Rot blieb mir konstant im Blickfeld. Stunden vergingen bevor ich ohnmächtig wurde von alle dem.

***

Es war früher Morgen, als ich erwachte. Mein Kopf fühlte sich merkwürdig an. So als ob jemand einen feinen Draht hineingestochen und für eine Weile meine Gedanken lahm gelegt hätte.

Ich bewegte mich und mein Fuß stieß gegen etwas ekelhaft warmes. Es war sein Bein. Palpatine war immer noch da! Normalerweise verließ er mich immer, nachdem er meinen Körper benutzt hatte. Diesmal schien er zu müde gewesen zu sein.

Irgendwie nicht ungewöhnlich, denn was gestern abend geschehen war, hatte mehrere Stunden gedauert. Ich stahl mich leise in die Dusche und ließ das Wasser den morgendlichen Schreck fortwaschen.

Bei der Rückkehr in mein Schlafzimmer, war das Bett leer und der Imperator fort. Ich war froh, daß ich mich nicht weiter mit ihm befassen mußte. Es wunderte mich nicht sehr, daß er an den errechneten Terminen nicht vor meiner Tür erschien. 

  



	6. 4 Verlust und Gewinn

  


** 4. Verlust und Gewinn **

  
  


Als meine Regel nicht einsetzte, war ich mir ziemlich gewiss, schwanger zu sein.   
Schließlich machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Dr. Ramen. Ich wollte den andern Frauen eine weitere Untersuchung ersparen. 

Während ich durch die langen Korridore ging, fühlte ich einen argen Zwiespalt in mir.   
Ich wußte nicht, was ich tun sollte, wenn Dr. Ramen meinen Verdacht bestätigte. Wäre jemand anders der Vater gewesen, hätte ich mir diese Gedanken sicher nicht gemacht. 

Was für ein Kind würde es sein? Ein Dämon? Unsinn, schalt ich mich selber. Ein Kind konnte kein Dämon sein. Palpatines Vaterschaft würde das Kind nicht automatisch schlecht machen, nur weil er ein schlechter Mensch war. Ich riß mich zusammen, aber die Zweifel blieben. 

Dr. Ramen war mehr als erstaunt, mich zu sehen.  
"Lady Devey, seid Ihr krank?" Er sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, denn normalerweise wurde ich nicht so einfach krank. 

"Nein, es ist etwas anderes. Ich glaube..."   
Ich schluckte hart . "Ich glaube, ich bin schwanger."  
Ich sah die Zweifel deutlich auf seinem Gesicht, aber er wies mich an, mich freizumachen und untersuchte mich dann. 

"Nun?" fragte ich ihn als er fertig war und ich mich bereits wieder angezogen hatte.  
"Ihr seid tatsächlich schwanger. In der sechsten Woche," meinte er mit wachsender Aufregung. 

Ich rechnete zurück. Es würde perfekt auf die Nacht mit dem blutroten Himmel passen. Ich hatte mich nicht geirrt.   
Merkwürdigerweise freute sich ein Teil von mir. Nicht, weil ich hoffte, bald heimzukönnen oder die anderen zu befreien, sondern weil ich neues Leben in mir trug. Das verwirrte mich sehr. 

"Würdet Ihr bitte mitkommen?" riß mich Dr. Ramens Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.   
Ich nickte und lief ihm hinterher zum Thronsaal.   
Nach einem Gespräch mit einem für seine Verhältnisse viel zu teuer bekleideten Mann, bei dem es sich um Palpatines Privatsekretär handelte, dürften wir eintreten. 

Palpatine schien nicht überrascht, uns zu sehen. Ich warf ihm einen Blick voller Abscheu zu, aber entweder bemerkte er es nicht oder er fand es amüsant.

"Euer Majestät." Ramen verbeugte sich und ich machte einen leichten Knicks.  
"Ich habe gute Nachrichten für Euch. Lady Devey ist guter Hoffnung." Er strahlte Palpatine so an, daß ich mich fragte, ob er wirklich wissen konnte, was im Damenflügel vorsichging. 

Palpatine nickte zufrieden. "Meine Glückwünsche, Arina."

Seine Stimme tropfte nur so vor Hohn und ich hätte ihm am liebsten eine patzige Antwort gegeben. Ich war klug genug, es nicht zu tun.  
"Danke, Euer Majestät. Ich beglückwünsche Euch auch." 

Mir wurde fast schlecht, während ich sprach. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob die Schwangerschaft oder die Worte aus meinem Munde dafür verantwortlich waren.  
Palpatine wies mich daraufhin an, zu allen Vorsorgeuntersuchungen zu gehen und auf mich aufzupassen. 

Es war klar, daß ich bezahlen würde, sollte diese Schwangerschaft schief laufen.

Mit einem vollen Kopf wanderte ich zurück in meine Gemächer und legte mich auf das Sofa. Ich würde dieses Kind bekommen, ja, und ich würde es beschützen.  
Das war das letzte, woran ich denken konnte, bevor ich eindöste. 

***

Vira ließ den Löffel mit lautem Klirren auf ihren Teller fallen.  
"Du bist was?" fragte sie ungläubig.  
"Schwanger," antwortete ich ruhig. 

"Du bekommst wirklich ein Kind?"  
"Kuck nicht so als würde mir gleich der Bauch aufplatzen und was Ekliges rauskriechen."  
Vira holte erstmal tief Luft. "Es ist nur so, daß ich daran schon gar nicht mehr geglaubt habe." 

"Wer hat das schon?" Ich schenkte mir eine weitere Tasse Tee ein und verrührte den Zucker.  
"Was hat er gesagt?" erkundigte sich Vira.  
Ich schilderte ihr kurz unser Zusammentreffen. 

"Wird es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?"  
An diese Frage hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Meine Gedanken waren eher voll von der Frage gewesen, ob es ein normales Kind werden würde.  
"Ich weiß es noch nicht. Er will sicher einen Sohn."  
"Du klingst nicht so, als ob du an einen glauben würdest," meinte Vira und sah mich mit ihren durchdringenden grauen Augen an. 

"Kann sein. Ich hoffe einfach nur darauf, daß es ihm gut geht."  
"Und das es normal ist," bemerkte Vira.  
"Das auch, ja." 

Später ging ich in Gedanken versunken in mein Bad und öffnete das kleine Schränkchen. Ich hatte die Pillendose schon in der Hand als mir klar wurde, daß ich keine dieser Tabletten mehr nehmen durfte.  
Angewidert von mir selber schleuderte ich die Dose in den Mülleimer.

Ich würde sie sowieso nicht mehr brauchen.

***

Am nächsten Morgen hatte ich Stadtgang, um Einkäufe zu erledigen und mich mit den Kinderkleidungsabteilungen diverser Kaufhäuser vertraut zu machen. Bei meiner Rückkehr war ich um die Erkenntnis reicher, daß modische Verrücktheiten auch vor Babymode nicht halt machten und daß ein schwarzer Umhang "a la Vader" nichts war, was ich meinem Kind kaufen geschweige denn anziehen würde. 

Schon in der Eingangshalle war die Stimmung gedrückt. Ich eilte in unseren Flügel. Vor dem großen Gemeinschaftsraum standen Dr. Ramen, Leutnant Piett und die massige Gestalt Vaders.

Piett entdeckte mich und eilte auf mich zu. "Lady Devey, es tut mir leid," begrüßte er mich unglücklich.   
"Was ist denn passiert?" Ich hatte Angst. 

"Ein Leck in der Gasheizung," seufzte er. "Durch die Umbauarbeiten im fünften Stock wurde wohl der Gastank hier unten beschädigt sowie die automatische Verriegelung der Tür. Sie sind alle erstickt." Er schloß kurz die Augen.

Ich bedeckte meinen Mund mit einer zitternden Hand. "A...alle?"  
"Bis auf Euch und Lady Isehi. Ihr wart fort und Lady Isehi sollte die Vorbereitungen für das Bankett heute abend überwachen." 

Vader hatte sein Gespräch mit Dr. Ramen beendet. Er kam an uns vorbei.  
"Leutnant, ich will, daß Sie diesen Vorfall untersuchen."  
Er glaubte nicht an einen Unfall. Ich auch nicht.  
"Natürlich, mein Lord."  
Vader verließ den Flügel in langen Schritten. 

"Entschuldigt mich bitte, Leutnant," sagte ich gepreßt.   
Während ich mit wehenden Röcken zum Thronsaal rannte, dachte ich daran, daß es lächerlich war. Ich hatte keinen Beweis für meinen Verdacht. 

Ich lief den verschreckten Assistenten beinah über den Haufen und platzte in den Thronsaal. Ich war wütend und ich würde es ihn spüren lassen.  
Palpatine musterte mich mit milder Überraschung.  
"Kann ich dir irgendwie behilflich sein?" Er legte ein Datapad beiseite. 

"Ja. Und zwar indem Ihr mir sagt, warum sie sterben mußten!" fauchte ich ihn an.  
"Aber, Arina, denk doch nach! Irgendwann hätten sie geredet." Er lächelte.  
Ich wollte zu ihm stürmen und ihm dieses Lächeln aus seiner widerlichen Visage schlagen, aber ich hatte bereits genug Grenzen überschritten und wollte mein Glück nicht unnötig reizen. 

"Sie hätten nie etwas gesagt, wenn Ihr sie hättet gehen lassen!"  
"Ein unnötiges Risiko." Es klang als hätte er eine scharfe Kante rundgefeilt und nicht als ob er gerade eiskalt 27 Frauen qualvoll ersticken lassen hatte.  
Mir brannten die Tränen in den Augen. "Dafür werdet Ihr bezahlen!"  
"Du hast keinen Beweis und Vader auch nicht." 

Ich fragte mich, wie Palpatine von Vaders Verdacht wissen konnte, aber ich sprach es nicht an. Er hatte meinen eigenen Gedanken ausgesprochen. Ich hatte keinen Beweis, ich hatte nur mein Gefühl.

"Eines Tages werdet Ihr bezahlen!"  
Ich stürmte aus dem Thronsaal in meine Zimmerflucht.   
Dann weinte ich endlich. 

***

Zwei Stunden später fuhr ich in den vierten Stock und klopfte an Viras Wohnungstür.  
"Wer ist da?" Ihre Stimme klang voller Tränen.  
"Arina. Darf ich reinkommen?" Meine Stimme klang genauso. 

Ich hörte das Rascheln von Stoff und das Klicken der Tür. Vira sah auch genauso verheult aus wie ich. Ohne Worte nahm ich sie in den Arm. Sie schlang ihre Arme um meinen Hals und so standen wir für eine Weile.

"Er war es, nicht wahr?" murmelte Vira in meine Schulter.  
"Wer denn sonst?" Sie schluchzte. "Warum hat er sie alle getötet und mich am Leben gelassen?" 

"Ich weiß es nicht..." Ich ließ sie los und wir setzten uns auf die Couch.  
Vira wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch über ihr feuchtes Gesicht.  
"Ich wünschte, er hätte mich auch umgebracht," sagte sie nach einer Weile.  
Ich starrte sie fassungslos an. 

"Warum soll ich leben und sie nicht." Es klang bitter.  
"Weil ich dann ganz allein hier wäre und niemanden hätte," murmelte ich traurig.  
Jetzt starrte sie.  
Ich war aus der Tür bevor mich Viras Schrei noch erreichen konnte. 

***

Vira hatte sich am nächsten Tag wieder gefaßt. Wir sprachen nicht noch einmal über das Thema Tod. 

Drei Tage später waren wir auf der Gedenkfeier.  
Soviele Menschen. Soviele Väter, Mütter, Brüder und Schwestern. Palpatines Anwesenheit und seine Beileidsworte machten mich krank. Wenn doch all diese Leute wüßten... 

Piett hatte mir am frühen Morgen zugesteckt, daß die Frauen zwar erstickt waren, aber im Raum kein Gas und der Gastank völlig in Ordnung gewesen war. Auch in den Lungen der Verstorbenen waren keinerlei Gasspuren gefunden worden.  
Ich fragte mich, wie sie ohne sichtbare oder feststellbare äußere Einflüsse hatten ersticken können. 

Nachdem die Urnen ihren Anverwandten zur Beisetzung übergeben worden waren, verließen wir den Gedenksaal.   
Mir war schlecht. Hinter jeder Ecke nur neues Leid. 

  



	7. 5 Lord Vader

  


** 5. Lord Vader **

  
  


Darth Vaders Untersuchungen wurden auf Palpatines Befehl gestoppt, die ganze Sache als Unfall klassifiziert. Meine Hoffnung, daß der Tod von 27 Frauen, die ich gekannt und zum Großteil gemocht hatte, aufgeklärt und der Schuldige öffentlich an den Pranger gestellt würde, war zerstört.

Ich saß im Garten auf einer Bank, kämpfte gegen das Schwindelgefühl und preßte eine Hand gegen meinen noch flachen Bauch. Ich war in der 10. Woche.

Lord Vader und Leutnant Piett würden Coruscant in Kürze verlassen. Die Rebellion hatte auf einem kleineren Planeten eine Basis aufgebaut.  
Kein Zweifel schaffte sich Palpatine zwei lästige Schnüffler vom Hals. Er setzte alles daran, daß meine Schwangerschaft nicht öffentlich wurde. Und die Mission konnte durchaus mehrere Monate, wenn nicht ein Jahr dauern. 

Wenn Vader zurückkam, würde mein Bauch wieder flach sein und solange er mich nicht mit dem Kind sah, würde er auch keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Palpatine hatte sicher guten Grund zu glauben, daß Vader ihn stürzen wolle.   
Das Kind vor ihm zu verstecken war also logisch. 

Dennoch hatte ich das merkwürdige Gefühl, daß Vader meinem Kind nichts tun würde.  
Ich legte mich auf die Bank und die schwarzen Punkte vor meinen Augen wurden weniger. Ein völlig irrationales Gefühl. Genauso wie mir mein Gefühl zuwisperte, daß in meinem Bauch kein Kronprinz wuchs. 

Das Knirschen von Kies unter Stiefeln schreckte mich nicht auf, auch nicht das enervierende und bedrohliche Geräusch des Inhalators. Was mich aufschreckte, war, daß die Stiefel neben mir verstummten und die Atemzüge direkt über mir in die Rüstung von Darth Vader gepumpt wurden. 

Ich stützte mich seitlich auf und blickte nach oben. Zu dem Schwindelgefühl gesellte sich ein merkwürdiges Ziehen in meinem Bauch und an meinen Nervenbahnen.  
"Lord Vader...," murmelte ich verwirrt.  
Er starrte ebenso verwirrt auf mich herunter. Seine Augen schienen durch die schwarze Maske zu brennen. 

"Lady Devey, geht es Euch nicht gut?"  
Ich hatte nicht mal gewußt, daß er meinen Namen kannte.  
"Nur etwas...schwindelig."   
Seine Augen waren...blau? Ich blinzelte. Das Ziehen wurde stärker. 

"Ihr solltet hineingehen und Euch ausruhen," meinte er.  
"Ja, natürlich," flüsterte ich.  
Endlich brach sein Blick von meinem fort und er ging mit hastigen und großen Schritten davon. 

Ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Wenn er sich auch so merkwürdig gefühlt hatte wie ich, dann wunderte es mich nicht.

Das Ziehen verebbte und ich wankte zurück in den Palast. Wie seltsam...

  



	8. 6 Kronprinzessin

  


** 6. Kronprinzessin **

  
  


Einige Wochen waren seit dem Zwischenfall mit Vader vergangen, ich war im fünften Monat und lag nun auf einer Untersuchungsliege, mein sich rundender Bauch vollgeschmiert mit einem kalten, glitschigen Gel. Ultraschalluntersuchung. Ich fühlte mich nicht sehr wohl.

Neben Dr. Ramen und mir war auch Palpatine anwesend. Sein Verwesungsgeruch war abscheulich und ich wünschte, es wäre schon vorbei und ich könnte auf die Toilette. Aber noch mußte festgestellt werden, wie es dem Kind ging und was für ein Geschlecht es hatte.

Ich wußte es bereits. Und ich hatte Angst. Palpatine würde nicht glücklich sein. Ich wollte nicht ersticken wie die anderen und ich wollte auch nicht, daß meinem Baby etwas passierte. Während Dr. Ramen die Untersuchung durchführte, fuhren mir die wildesten Gedanken durch den Kopf. Es fiel mir schwer, nicht hinauszulaufen und mich zu verstecken, aber irgendwie schaffte ich es.

"Euer Majestät," fing der Arzt an und ich schielte zum Imperator hinüber, "es ist ein gesundes Mädchen."  
Ich sah die rasende Wut in Palpatines Augen, aber er brachte sie unter Kontrolle. Sie verrauchte. Er wirkte ruhig, enttäuscht, aber gefaßt. 

Erst als ich mich später in den Fahrstuhl schleppte, wurde mir klar, daß Palpatine keine Wahl mehr hatte. Er mußte das Kind so nehmen, wie es war, oder er würde überhaupt keines haben.

Vorerst waren wir sicher und ich stürzte mich mit Heißhunger auf das opulente Abendmahl. Ich hatte bereits 15 Kilo zugenommen, die deutlich zu sehen waren.  
Verließ ich den Damenflügel, mußte ich einen weiten Umhang mit Kapuze tragen, um nicht aufzufallen. Es war lästig, aber was blieb mir anderes übrig? 

Vader und Piett waren schon längst auf der Jagd nach den Rebellen und der Rest hier wurde uninformiert gehalten.  
Mein Bauch blieb ein Geheimnis. Genauso wie meine Angst, was nach der Geburt sein würde. 

***

Der Imperator hatte die Angewohnheit ohne Ankündigung bei mir reinzuschneien. So auch an diesem Morgen zwei Tage nach der Nachricht, daß es kein Sohn war.  
Ich machte Tee und servierte irgendwelches bröckliges Gebäck, daß mir meine Mutter geschickt hatte. 

Er rückte nicht mit seinem Anliegen heraus und mir froren die Lippen vom höflichen Lächeln ein. Das Gebäck schien mir widerlich und der Tee viel zu bitter. Trotzdem ließ ich mir nichts anmerken. Erst als der Tee getrunken war und nur noch wenige Gebäckstücke übrig waren, sagte er: "Kluges Mädchen, was braucht en Kind unbedingt?" 

Sein Raubtier-Blick fuhr über meinen Bauch und ein Schauder lief meinen Rücken hinunter. Ich dachte nach.  
"Einen Namen?" preßte ich schließlich aus meinen erstarrten Lippen hervor. 

"Ganz genau." Er lächelte boshaft. "Da ich denke, daß du nichts dagegen hast, habe ich bereits einen Namen ausgesucht."  
Ich war erstarrt. Aber was hatte ich erwartet? Daß Palpatine mir die Namenswahl überlassen oder sich zumindest mit meinen Vorschlägen auseinandersetzen würde?   
Lächerlich! 

"Und für was für einen Namen habt Ihr Euch entschieden, Euer Majestät?" fragte ich endlich.  
"Mia," antwortete er. Seine Augen waren voller Gemeinheit, aber ich konnte an diesem Namen nichts gemeines finden. Er schien für mich normal, zu schlicht für eine Prinzessin vielleicht, aber ansonsten... 

Palpatine beobachtete mich, dann warf er seine Serviette auf den Küchentisch und stand auf.   
"Morgen kommen Bauarbeiter. Sie werden die Wand zu der leerstehende Wohnung nebenan durchbrechen und ein Kinderzimmer mit entsprechenden dazugehörigen Räumlichkeiten herstellen." 

"Was? Morgen schon?"  
"Einwände, teure Arina?" Sein Blick war eiskalt.  
"Nein, natürlich nicht, ich war lediglich überrascht," beeilte ich mich zu sagen. Dann ging er und ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf. 

***

Während am nächsten Tag eifrig geschraubt, gebohrt, durchgebrochen und Staub in ale Winkel verstreut wurde, saß ich in der stillen und verlassenen Bibliothek und durchkämmte Namensbücher nach dem Namen, den Palpatine meinem Baby geben würde.

Die meisten listeten den Namen noch nicht mal auf und ein gutes Dutzend konnte mir nicht sagen, was er bedeutete. Ich legte ein corellianisches Buch auf den stetig wachsenden Stapel neben mir und suchte weiter. Nichts, nichts und wieder nichts.

Ich lief die Regale ab und fand in einer Ecke noch einen Stapel Namensbücher von Naboo. Sie waren uralt und sehr verstaubt. Ich erinnerte mich, daß Palpatine von diesem Planeten kommen sollte und schleppte sie hustend an meinen Tisch.

Es waren vier. In den ersten beiden nichts, im dritten allerdings wurde ich fündig.  
Mein Blut fühlte sich wie Eis an, kalt und erstarrt. 

Mia - Mein.  
Mein. Sein Eigentum. Mir wurde schlecht und ich mußte mich zurückhalten, nicht den Teppich zu ruinieren.  
Wie konnte er nur? Wie...? 

Weil er es konnte. Weil niemand ihn aufhalten konnte. Ich wimmerte und ließ die Tränen fallen. Ich war nun etwas mehr als zwei Jahre hier und er erschreckte und verletzte mich immer und immer wieder.  
Und nun würde er dasselbe Spiel mit meiner Tochter anfangen! Ich ballte meine Hände bis sie schmerzten. 

Schließlich schlug ich den Buchdeckel zu und starrte auf den Einband. Da fiel mein tränenverschleierter Blick auf das vierte und letzte Buch. Ein kleiner Lichtstrahl bohrte sich in mein Herz. Ich nahm das Buch und schlug es bei M auf.   
Mia - Mein. Das Licht wurde etwas kleiner. Doch daneben stand noch etwas.  
"Auch Ableitung von alt-nabooisch Miandraia mit der Bedeutung "Licht aus der Dunkelheit"." 

Das Licht in mir wurde strahlend hell und die Schatten verschwanden. Palpatine hatte unbewußt seiner Tochter einen Namen gegeben, der für das Gute stand.  
Mit einem breiten Lächeln räumte ich die Bücher auf und suchte mir dann etwas zu essen. Glücklichsein macht hungrig. 

  



	9. 7 Geburt

  


** 7. Geburt **

  
  


Die Arbeiter hatten schon eine Woche später ihre Arbeit beendet und es oblag mir, das Kinderzimmer auszustatten.   
Die Möbel weiß, die Wände in einem sonnigen Gelb sah das Zimmer freundlich und einladend aus. 

Ich besorgte Babykleidung, Fläschchen für später und zwei Stofftiere und so verging die Zeit rasend schnell für mich. Palpatine mischte sich nicht in die Zimmereinrichtung ein. Die Rebellen schienen ihn auf Trab zu halten. Ich dankte ihnen im Stillen.

Eine Woche vor dem errechneten Termin setzten schließlich die Wehen ein.  
Vira verständigte sofort Dr. Ramen und ich wurde auf die interne Krankenstation verbracht. 

Der Schmerz steigerte sich von Wehe zu Wehe und irgendwann tauchte neben Viras Gesicht auch das von Palpatine auf. Ich sah weg und konzentrierte mich auf die Anweisungen der Hebamme.

Ich atmete und preßte und atmete. Komm raus, komm doch bitte raus! dachte ich mir. Ich hatte kaum noch Kraft und die Geburt dauerte Ewigkeiten. Eigentlich waren es, wie ich später erfuhr, nur 12 Stunden, aber für mich dauerten sie ewig.

Ich weinte und schließlich fühlte ich, wie mein Kind aus mir herausrutschte. Sie schrie sofort und der Arzt durchtrennte die Nabelschnur. Mia wurde mir sofort auf den Bauch gelegt und ich starrte sie nur an. 

Sie war noch voller Blut und Schleim, rot und verschrumpelt, aber sie war da. Ich weinte diesmal vor Glück. Die Hebamme rollte einen Wagen herbei auf dem eine kleine Wanne stand. Sie hob mein Baby hinein und badete sie und wusch ihr Augen, Nase und Mund aus.

Dann trocknete sie Mia ab und steckte sie in einen weißen Strampelanzug und hüllte sie in eine dicke hellblaue Decke. Derweil war auch ich gesäubert worden und ich fühlte mich erleichtert. Mia war da und es ging ihr gut. Der Schmerz war nur noch ein dumpfer Nachhall in meinem Körper und Palpatines Anwesenheit vergessen.

Dann wurde mir Mia in die Arme gelegt. Sie war so winzig! Meine jüngste Schwester war auf die Welt gekommen als ich 10 war. Ich konnte mich erinnern, daß sie ein richtiger Brocken gewesen war, schwer und recht groß. Oder täuschte mich meine Erinnerung?

Ich studierte lächelnd Mias Gesicht. Sie hatte große braune Augen wie ich und auf ihrem Köpfchen wuchsen bereits weiche hellbraune Haare. Sie hatte ein rundes Gesicht und eine winzige Nase. Ich konnte auf Anhieb nichts von Palpatines Genen in ihr entdecken bis ich mir ihre Augenpartie genauer ansah. Es war praktisch die seine nur eben faltenlos und nicht mit diesem gierigen Zug behaftet.

Ich riß mich zusammen. Wenn das alles war, was sie von ihm geerbt hatte, konnte ich damit leben. Mia blinzelte mich müde an. Offensichtlich wollte sie jetzt schlafen.  
Plötzlich wurde ihr kleiner Körper in meinen Armen ganz steif. Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah Palpatine neben meinem Bett stehen. 

Seine Augen leuchteten gelber als je zuvor. "Darf ich sie auch einmal halten?"  
Für eine Sekunde preßte ich das Baby an mich, dann fügte ich mich widerwillig und legte die erstarrte Mia in seine Arme. Er ließ mich widerstandslos seine Arme korrigieren, sodaß er das Kind richtig hielt. Dann schwieg ich. 

Er sah sie mit diesem gierigen Blick an und mir schauderte. Er suchte nach etwas. Und ich wußte, daß er nicht nach Ähnlichkeiten suchte. Ich hatte Angst, er könnte Mia das Genick brechen, sollte seine Suche keinen Erfolg haben, aber schließlich sah ich das triumphierende Glimmern in seinen Augen und er gab mir Mia zurück.  
Sie bewegte sich endlich wieder leicht. 

Dann wünschte er mir gute Besserung und verließ mich. Dr. Ramen und die Hebamme kontrollierten kurz, ob es uns beiden gut ging und zogen sich ebenfalls zurück.

Vira setzte sich wortlos neben mein Bett. Zum Glück fragte sie mich nicht, ob sie Mia auch halten könnte.

***

Schlafen war meine und Mias Hauptbeschäftigung den nächsten Tag über.  
Danach hatte ich wieder einigermaßen Kraft in meinem müden Körper.   
Die erste Woche aber beraubte mich ihrer wieder. 

Mia mußte gestillt und ihre Windeln gewechselt werden. Auch die ältere Dame, die Palpatine als eine Art Haushaltshilfe zu mir geschickt hatte, änderte nicht viel daran.   
Aber immerhin war sie eine gute Köchin und was sie mir zu Essen gab, schmeckte wunderbar und stärkte mich. 

Mia hatte einen gesunden Appetit und ich mußte mir keine Sorgen machen. Wenn sie nicht schrie, schlief sie oder starrte mit großen Augen in diese für sie unbekannte Welt. Immer wenn ich sie ansah, mußte ich lächeln. Mein kleines Mädchen.

Die erste Woche endete ohne daß Palpatine aufgetaucht wäre. Scheinbar gab es dringendere Sachen, um die er sich kümmern mußte.

Doch die Schonzeit würde bald vorbei sein, dessen war ich mir sicher.

  



	10. 8 Der verhaßte Besucher

  


** 8. Der verhaßte Besucher **

  
  


Als ich die schreiende Mia an diesem Morgen aus ihrer Wiege hob, wurde mir klar, daß sie heute ganze acht Tage alt war. Während ich mein Kind stillte, dachte ich daran, daß Palpatine sich seit ihrer Geburt nicht mehr hatte blicken lassen. 

Langsam erschien mir das merkwürdig. Selbst ein so beschäftigter Mann wie Palpatine könnte sich doch etwas mehr Zeit für sein Kind nehmen. Nicht, daß ich nicht froh war, ihn nicht sehen zu müssen, aber ich machte mir dennoch Gedanken.

Ich konnte mich schon wieder recht gut bewegen und dank Gymnastik bildete sich die Haut an meinem Bauch wieder zurück. Auch brachte ich fast schon wieder mein Normalgewicht auf die Waage. Ich konnte beinahe alles wieder ohne Hilfe machen. 

Ich wickelte Mia ungefähr zwei Stunden später. Ich kitzelte sie und beobachtete wie sie in kleine Gluckser ausbrach. Umso erstaunter war ich als sie plötzlich verstummte und ganz steif wurde. Etwas ungeschickt drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite in Richtung der Eingangstür. Ich wickelte sie fertig, aber sie blieb so liegen. Dann ging die Klingel.

Ich legte Mia zurück in ihre Wiege und ging zur Tür. Es war Palpatine. Verwirrt ließ ich ihn ein.   
Er ließ sich von mir ins Kinderzimmer führen.  
Dann stand er neben der Wiege und blickte hinein. Einer seiner langen weißen Finger kraulte Mia unterm Kinn. 

Ihr Geschrei war ohrenbetäubend. So laut und so verzweifelt hatte ich mein Kind noch nie weinen hören. Ich eilte zur Wiege und hob sie auf meinen Arm.  
"Schsch, ganz ruhig! Mein kleines Mädchen, was hast du denn?"  
Ich wiegte sie hin und her. Palpatine sah unzufrieden aus. 

"Was hat sie?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete ich hilflos. Langsam wurde Mias Weinen leiser bis es ganz verstummte.  
"Ist sie krank?"  
"Nein, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Vielleicht habt Ihr sie erschreckt? Sie ist keine Fremden gewöhnt," suchte ich nach einer Erklärung und dann wurde mir klar, daß ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte.  
Ich hätte ihn niemals als Fremden bezeichnen dürfen. 

"Ich bin ihr Vater, kein Fremder," meinte er kühl. "Und sie wird lernen, mich zu akzeptieren." Damit setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl in der Ecke, den ich bis jetzt nie benutzt hatte und den ich auch später niemals benutzen würde.

Er blieb noch ungefähr eine Stunde und beobachtete, was im Kinderzimmer passierte. Sein Blick war enervierend, aber zumindest berührte er Mia nicht noch einmal.

Auch Mia war erleichtert als er aus der Tür war.

***

Ab jetzt kam er jedes Wochenende für eine bis drei Stunden vorbei. Mia gewöhnte sich langsam an seine Anwesenheit und auch daran, daß er sie hochnahm oder berührte. Aber ich konnte in ihren Augen sehen, daß sie es nicht mochte und nur still war, weil sie...ja, was eigentlich? 

Immer bevor Palpatine erschien wurde sie still und bewegte sich nicht mehr. War er da und saß auf dem Stuhl, benahm sie sich relativ normal und wenn er sie anfaßte, dann war sie ruhig wie auch bei mir. Aber in ihrem Blick war Abscheu.

Warum? Ich verstand das nicht. Alle diese Dinge fand ich überaus merkwürdig. Fühlte sie, daß Palpatine kein guter Mensch war? Oder bildete ich mir Sachen ein und das ganze war einfach nur Zufall? Ich plagte mich mit den Gedanken, aber ich kam zu keiner Lösung. 

So vergingen etwa drei Monate und ich begann mit Mia ausgedehnte Spaziergänge durch den Palastgarten zu machen. Da dort kaum jemand war, war es sicher.  
Und so saß ich eines schönen Tages auf einer Bank, Mia schlafend in ihrem Kinderwagen etwas neben mir, und las ein Buch. 

Als Palpatine sich plötzlich neben mich setzte, erschrak ich furchtbar! Wie dieser Mann sich so schnell und leise bewegen konnte, war mir ein Rätsel.  
"Kein Grund, dich zu fürchten," meinte er mit einem falschen Lächeln. 

"Entschuldigt, ich habe Euch nicht gehört," sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß.  
"Sie mag es hier draußen?" Palpatine sah zum Kinderwagen hinüber.  
"Ja, sie mag Licht, Luft und Sonne. Dunkelheit findet sie schrecklich. Ich lasse immer abends eine kleine Lampe brennen." 

"Sie wird bald die Dunkelheit zu schätzen wissen." Palpatine lächelte wissend und ich hatte das Gefühl, daß ich mich gleich übergeben müsse.  
Sein Tonfall hatte etwas drohendes. Wollte er wirklich nur eine Prinzessin oder war da mehr? 

Mein Herz wurde schwer, denn ich fühlte, daß da etwas Böses vorsichging. Und meine Möglichkeiten, Mia davor zu schützen, waren klein.  
"Ich möchte, daß du in Zukunft in Mias Zimmer kein Nachtlicht mehr brennen läßt." Es klang wie ein Befehl. 

"Aber, Majestät, sie hat Angst, wenn es nicht an ist!"  
"Dann wird sie lernen, diese lächerliche Angst zu überwinden." Seine Blick bohrte sich in mich. "Ich warne dich...Du bist nun ersetzbar." 

Ich schluckte hart. Diesmal war die Drohung nicht zu überhören gewesen.

***

Mia schrie und schrie. Ich ging hin, nahm sie hoch, beruhigte sie und legte sie wieder in die Wiege. Kaum war ich aus dem dunklen Raum, fing sie wieder zu schreien an.  
Ich verfluchte Palpatine. Das war jetzt schon die dritte Nacht in Folge, daß wir zwei keine Ruhe fanden. 

Ich hatte nach seinem Befehl getrickst und die Lampe einfach etwas dunkler gestellt und gehofft, niemand würde sie sehen. Trotzdem hatte Palpatine es am nächsten Tag gewußt. Er kam vorbei, nahm das Nachtlicht und warf es vor meinen Augen aus dem Fenster. 

Ich war mir sicher, daß diese alte Vettel, die Palpatine mir geschickt hatte, für ihn spionierte. Jetzt schmeckte mir ihr Essen nicht mehr und ich ließ mir mein Essen aus der Palastküche kommen oder kochte selber. Der Alte machte das nichts aus. Sie kümmerte sich um andere Dinge wie die Wäsche oder das Staubwischen.

Ich nahm Mia wieder aus der Wiege und dachte nach. Ich brachte Mia in mein Zimmer und legte sie dort aufs Bett. Dann zog ich die Wiege, die mit Anti-Grav-Einheiten zur schnellen und einfachen Umstellung ausgestattet war, in mein Schlafzimmer und legte Mia wieder hinein. 

Dann legte ich mich auch hin und löschte das Licht. Mia schlief die Nacht durch, ebenso wie ich. 

***

"Warum steht die Wiege in deinem Schlafzimmer?" fragte Palpatine mich drei Tage später.  
Natürlich war ihm das nicht entgangen. Alte Spionin...  
"Weil ich dann schneller bei Mia bin, wenn sie schreit," gab ich zurück.  
Eine echte Lüge war es ja nicht, denn dem war tatsächlich so. 

"So," meinte er nur und starrte mich säuerlich an.

Mir wurde klar, daß er trotz all seiner Drohungen mich nicht so einfach loswerden konnte wie das Nachtlicht. Ich war die Mutter seines Kindes und mindestens für die nächsten drei Jahre würde er mich brauchen, um es aufzuziehen.

Ich straffte meine Schultern. "Die Idee ist mir etwas spät gekommen, ich weiß. Aber besser spät als nie," lächelte ich.  
Er glaubte mir nicht, aber er beließ es dabei. Es gab wichtigeres in seinem Leben als Nachtlichter und verschobene Wiegen. 

  



	11. 9 Sith

  


** 9. Sith **

  
  


Mia war nun ein halbes Jahr alt und konnte bereits sitzen und krabbeln. Sie entwickelte sich also ganz normal für ein Baby ihres Alters.   
Palpatine saß auf seinem Stuhl, ich im Schaukelstuhl und Mia krabbelte auf ihrem Fellteppich herum und murmelte dann und wann unzusammenhängende Silben. 

Die Fenster waren weit geöffnet und der frische Frühlingswind füllte den Raum mit angenehmen Düften aus dem Garten unter uns.  
Ich flickte einen von Mias Strampelanzügen und Palpatine beobachtete Mia. Ich fragte mich, wie sie es schaffte, ihn so gut zu ignorieren. 

Ich hatte das Zimmer erst heute morgen aufgeräumt und eines von Mias Lieblingsstofftieren, einen kleinen Plüschbantha, auf eines der höheren Regalbretter gestellt. Bis jetzt hatte sie nicht nach dem Stofftier verlangt, was ich etwas verwunderlich fand, da sie es sonst immer sofort haben mußte.

Dieser Gedanke ließ mich von meiner Näharbeit zu dem Stofftier aufsehen. Meine Augen wurden groß als ich sah wie es plötzlich aus dem Regal schwebte. Ich dachte zuerst, es würde herunterfallen, aber es schwebte wirklich! Ich sah nach Mia.  
Ihr kleines Gesicht wirkte sehr konzentriert und ihre Augen waren auf das Stofftier fixiert. 

Sie ließ ihn schweben! Ich wußte nicht, wie sie es tat, aber sie machte es. Ich war erschreckt und mein Blick fuhr zu Palpatine. Er lächelte. Stolz und Zufriedenheit waren deutlich in seinen Gesichtszügen zu sehen.  
"Sehr gut. Wunderbar," murmelte er zu sich selber. 

Ich saß immer noch erstarrt im Schaukelstuhl als der Bantha neben Mia auf den Boden fiel. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen war der konzentrierte Gesichtsausdruck verschwunden und sie packte das Plüschtier und drückte es an sich.

"Was war das?" fragte ich Palpatine. Meine Stimme zitterte.  
"Die Macht, Arina, die Macht," meinte er.  
"Das, was die Jedi benutzt haben?" fragte ich ungläubig. Ich hatte nur im Schulunterricht Bilder von ihnen gesehen und gehört, zu was sie angeblich fähig gewesen waren. 

Ich hatte immer ein bißchen daran gezweifelt, aber das eben Geschehne war sehr real gewesen.  
"Von den Jedi, ja. Und von den Sith." In seinen Augen war nun ein böses Funkeln.  
"Sith?" Davon hatte ich noch nie gehört.  
"Die Jedi benutzen die Helle, die schwache Seite der Macht. Die Sith, die Dunkle, starke Seite." 

"Von Sith habe ich noch nie gehört. Bestimmt gibt es genauso wenig noch welche von ihnen wie von den Jedi," meinte ich.  
"Irrtum, meine Teure, zwei gibt es noch."  
Plötzlich bewegte sich der Stuhl, auf dem ich saß, sich schnell und direkt neben den von Palpatine. Er lächelte böse.  
"Mich und Lord Vader, meinen Schüler." 

Mir wurde eiskalt. Dieser Schreck war zuviel für mich.   
"Nein..."  
"Doch. Und Mia wird nicht nur meine Nachfolgerin als Imperatorin sein. Sie ist sehr talentiert."  
Damit erhob er sich und ging.  
Erst nachdem die Tür ins Schloß gefallen war, ließ ich den Atem, den ich unbewußt angehalten hatte, wieder aus meiner Lunge. 

Sith waren böse. Mia sollte keine werden. Aber es gab wohl keine Möglichkeit für mich, Palpatine von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten. 

  



	12. 10 Das Zeichen der Sünde

  


** 10. Das Zeichen der Sünde **

  
  


Ich erzähle Vira nichts über das Geschehene. Sie half mir mit Mia, wenn ihre Zeit es erlaubte, aber ich wollte und konnte ihr das nicht erzählen.   
Die Macht...Jedi...Sith...und Mia da irgendwo zwischen drin. Sie würde es nicht verstehen.

Mia würde bald 10 Monate alt sein und sie hatte bereits angefangen, sich beständig an Schränken oder Stühlen hochzuziehen. Damit war sie ihrer Zeit etwas voraus, wohingegen sie noch immer kein richtiges Wort sprechen konnte. Aber sie konnte schon sehr gut verstehen, was ich ihr erzählte.

Palpatine allerdings schien es nicht zu gefallen, daß Mia noch nichts richtiges sagen konnte. Ich wußte, was er wollte, das sie sagte. Papa. Aber das würde sie nicht. Ich konnte es in ihren Augen lesen, daß sie ihn nie so bezeichnen würde.  
Und er verlor langsam die Geduld. 

Bald sprach Palpatine mich an und brachte zum Ausdruck, daß es bald Zeit sein würde, mit Mias Training als Sith anzufangen.  
Ich fürchtete den Tag, an dem er kommen und die Tür zum Kinderzimmer absperren würde und ich Mia nicht mehr beistehen könnte. 

Doch die Tage vergingen, Mia sprach ihr erstes Wort (Mutti) und Palpatine hatte noch immer nicht angefangen. Es machte mich nervös.

***

Eines Morgens, Mia zählte nun 11 Monate, wurde mir aufgetragen, mit Mia im Thronsaal zu erscheinen. Ich fühlte Angst. Wahrscheinlich ging es jetzt los. Ich zog Mia ein weißes Kleidchen an und ging mit ihr auf dem Arm zu dem verabscheuungswürdigsten Wesen, das ich je kennengelernt hatte.

Palpatine saß auf seinem Thron und winkte mich auf das Podest, auf dem er stand.  
"Guten Morgen, Euer Majestät. Darf ich erfahren, um was es geht?"  
"Guten Morgen, Arina. Ja, das darfst du. Es wird Zeit, daß Mias Ausbildung beginnt."  
Er streckte seine Arme aus und widerwillig gab ich ihm Mia hinüber. Er hielt sie eine Weile auf dem Schoß, dann holte er einen Keks aus seiner weiten Robe und hielt ihn in etwas Entfernung vor Mias Gesicht, sodaß sie ihn nicht greifen konnte. 

"Komm, Mia, hol dir den Keks. Sei ein braves Mädchen."  
Sie starrte den Keks an und er schwebte langsam aus Palpatines Hand in Mias Händchen. Sie knabberte zufrieden an dem Keks.  
"Braves Mädchen," meinte er und streichelte über ihren Kopf. 

Dann wandte er sich zu den rotgekleideten Gardisten und nickte ihnen zu.  
Zwei verschwanden und kehrten kurz darauf mit einem Mann zurück. Der Gefangene hatte einen wilden Blick und sein Gesicht war rot und verschwollen. Zweifellos war er geschlagen worden. Ich fragte mich, was das sollte. 

Palpatine hatte seinen linken Arm locker um Mia gelegt und sah den Mann mit einem boshaften Grinsen an.   
"Wie ich sehe, konnten sie Sie nicht zur Kooperation bewegen, Rados Garren." 

"Ihr seid ein Tyrann und ich werde mich Eurer Tyrannei nicht beugen!" Garren spuckte verächtlich aus.  
"Ihre lächerliche kleine Rebellion wird bald kein Problem mehr sein," meinte Palpatine kalt.  
"Davon träumt Ihr. Wir werden die Galaxie befreien! Wir werden wieder eine Republik schaffen." 

Ich fühlte mich unwohl und fehl am Platze, vor allem, da Garren mir Blicke zuwarf, aus denen ich genau lesen konnte, daß er mich für ein billiges Flittchen hielt.   
Wenn er nur wüßte... 

"Wenn Sie die Bestrafungen der Republik für besser halten, dann sollen Sie auch genauso bestraft werden." Er lächelte böse und wandte sich mir zu.  
"Arina, kennst du das Zeichen der Sünde? Ganz am Anfang, im ersten Jahrhundert der Republik, waren die Gefängnisse sehr unsicher und Verbrecher konnten sehr leicht entkommen. Damit die unbescholtenen Bürger sie sofort erkannten, wurde ihnen das Zeichen der Sünde in die rechte Wange geschnitten oder gebrannt." 

Mia hatte genau zugehört, ich sah es. Und noch viel schlimmer, sie hatte alles verstanden.   
Palpatine hatte plötzlich ein Vibromesser in der rechten Hand und stand auf. Mia hielt er weiterhin auf seinem linken Arm fest. Ich konnte nichts sagen und meine hilflosen Blicke wanderten zu Garren, der nun ebenso hilflos aussah. Nicht, weil er nicht geahnt hatte, was ihm möglicherweise zustoßen könnte, sondern weil er selbst von einem so sadistischen Menschen wie Palpatine nicht erwartet hätte, daß er ein kleines Kind zwingen würde, dabei zuzusehen.

"Sieh genau hin, Mia," sagte der Imperator zu meinem Kind. Dann trat er zu Garren, der starr an ihm vorbeisah.   
Palpatine setzte das Messer an Garrens rechter Gesichtshälfte fast am Haaransatz an. Dann schnitt er die Haut bis unter den Wangenknochen, dann zog er einen Halbkreis nach hinten zu Ohr hin und dann das letzte Stück gerade nach unten.  
Garren zitterte und biß sich heftig auf die Lippen bis Blut hervorquoll. Er weigerte sich, zu schreien.  
Palpatine betrachtete sein blutiges Werk, dann gab er das Messer einer der Wachen.  
"Schafft ihn fort!" 

Garren wurde aus dem Saal gezerrt und Palpatine setzte sich wieder auf den Thron.  
Mias Augen waren voller Schrecken und weit aufgerissen.  
"Was...was sollte das?" fragte ich mit rauher Kehle.  
"Das war die erste Lektion," meinte Palpatine und tätschelte Mias Kopf. 

Dann holte er einen weiteren Keks hervor und das Schauspiel von vorhin wiederholte sich noch einmal. Palpatine schien sehr konzentriert dabei und als Mia den Keks unsicher aufaß, wirkte er zufrieden. Dann gab er mir Mia zurück und wir waren entlassen.  
Meine Beine zitterten viel zu sehr als daß ich richtig hätte gehen können. 

Mein Kind hatte gesehen, wie sein eigener Vater einen Menschen entstellt hatte.  
Damit hatte er auch ihrer Seele eine Narbe zugefügt. Eine tiefe.  
Und es gab keine Möglichkeit, sie zu heilen. 

***

Ich wußte am nächsten Tag selber nicht, wie ich in den Gefängnistrakt gekommen war. Ich wußte nur, daß ich mit Garren sprechen mußte. Die Frage war nur: Wollte er auch mit mir sprechen?  
Ich seufzte. Die Rebellion war wohl mein einziger Ausweg aus dieser misslichen Lage. 

Ich log dem Wärter vor, daß ich geschickt worden wäre, um die Verletzungen des Gefangenen zu verarzten. Der Mann ließ mich desinteressiert eintreten und schloß hinter mir wieder ab.

Die Zelle war klein und in einem längst verschmutzten Weiß gestrichen. Neben einer unbequem aussehenden Pritsche war das einzige Mobiliar ein alter Stuhl.  
Garren lag auf der Pritsche und sah mich fragend an.  
"Was bringt ne Lady wie Euch dazu, sich um nen Typen wie mich zu scheren?" 

"Mitgefühl," meinte ich knapp. "Ich bin hier, um mir Ihre Verletzungen anzusehen."  
Ich stellte ein kleines Erste-Hilfe-Pack auf den Stuhl.  
"Ach," winkte er ab. "Hab schon schlimmeres erlebt." 

Ich lächelte etwas. "Trotzdem könnte sich Ihre Schnittwunde entzünden und das wäre nicht angenehm."  
"Na, wenn Ihr meint. Obwohl es eh vergebliche Liebesmüh ist, weil ich hier sowieso nicht mehr lebend rauskomme."  
Das ließ ich unkommentiert. Während ich sein Gesicht verarztete, dachte ich daran, daß er sicher nicht unrecht hatte. 

Palpatine würde ihn schon bald aufs Schafott schicken, um ein abschreckendes Exempel zu statuieren. Da machte ich mir wahrlich keine Illusionen.  
"Darf ich Euch was fragen?" brach Garren in meine deprimierenden Gedankengänge ein.  
"Fragen Sie ruhig." Ich strich vorsichtig Antiseptikum auf seine Schnittwunde und einige Kratzer. 

"Wie kommt eine junge, hübsche Frau wie Ihr dazu, sich mit so einem häßlichen alten Reptil wie Palpatine abzugeben."   
Ich ließ die Hände sinken und blickte traurig auf den Boden. Er musterte mein Gesicht.   
"Hätte ich mir ja denken können," murmelte er. "Der schreckt vor nix zurück."  
"Da haben Sie leider recht," seufzte ich und blinzelte die Tränen aus meinen Augen.  
Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, um sentimental zu werden. 

Seine große Hand fühlte sich merkwürdig angenehm auf meiner Schulter an. Obwohl ich so hart um meine Selbstkontrolle focht, mußte ich weinen. Ich mußte nichts erzählen. Wozu auch? Garren konnte es sich denken. Dann nahm er mich in den Arm und ich fühlte, wie sich die Stahlwände um das große, alles verschlingende Loch in mir hoben und mein ganzes Leid aus mir herausfloß.

***

Von nun an schlich ich mich jeden zweiten Tag zu Garren, immer unter dem Vorwand, nach seinen Genesungsfortschritten sehen zu wollen. Aber in Wirklichkeit redeten wir endlos und ich erfuhr viel über ihn und die Rebellion.

"Wenn Ihr fliehen wollt, dann tut es bald," redete er mir zu. "Die Rebellion wird Euch freundlich aufnehmen, nur dafür müsst Ihr erstmal von hier fort. Ich wünschte, ich könnte Euch bei Eurer Flucht helfen." Aber das konnte er natürlich nicht. 

Der Tag seiner Hinrichtung rückte näher und mein Herz wurde schwer. Wenn ich mein Kind retten wollte, würde ich es ohne Rados Hilfe tun müssen.

Ich fühlte mich furchtbar hilflos und allein. 

  



	13. 11 Der erste Geburtstag

  


** 11. Der erste Geburtstag **

  
  


Rados' Hinrichtung wurde am Vortag von Mias erstem Geburtstag plötzlich auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben. Ich sah keinen Sinn darin, aber ich war froh, daß er noch ein bißchen Zeit haben würde...daß wir noch ein bißchen Zeit haben würden. 

Am morgen ihres Geburtstags zog ich mein hellblaues Seidenkleid an. Mia sah unglaublich niedlich in ihrem weißen Rüschenkleidchen und mit der rosa Schleife im Haar aus.  
Ich schenkte ihr einen weißen Plüschbären und von Vira bekam sie einen Plüschfrosch, was Mia mit einem erfreuten "Vila!" quittierte (Mia hatte noch immer Probleme mit dem ‚R'.). 

Wir verbrachte den Vormittag damit, zu spielen. Am Nachmittag verabschiedete sich Vira und ich bereitete mich mental auf Palpatines Besuch vor.  
Es würde eine kleine Torte und Tee geben. Ich fragte mich, was Palpatine Mia schenken würde. Ich hoffte, daß es nichts scharfes oder gefährliches war. Eigentlich hoffte ich, er würde ihr gar nichts schenken. 

Schließlich kam er durch den Gang, deutlich zu bemerken an Mias verkrampfter Körperhaltung, und klopfte.  
Ich öffnete ihm mit Mia auf dem Arm.   
"Guten Tag, Euer Majestät."  
"Guten Tag, Arina. Hallo Mia!"  
Er tätschelte ihr Köpfchen, danach setzten wir uns an die kleine Geburtstagstafel. 

Während ich die Torte aufschnitt, legte Palpatine zwei Schachteln auf den Tisch. Sie waren nicht verpackt und so konnte ich den golden eingeprägten Schriftzug auf ihnen lesen. Es war der Name des besten und definitiv teuersten Juweliers von ganz Coruscant. Meine Augen wurden groß.

Palpatine nahm eine der Schachteln.   
"Das hier ist für dich, Mia." Er lächelte dieses ekelerregende Lächeln.  
Ich öffnete die Schatulle für Mia. 

Es war eine runde und recht flache Spieldose, aber was für eine. Sie war aus Gold und auf dem Deckel war ein Yin-Yang-Zeichen aus schwarzem und weißem Correba-Horn. In der Mitte, umschlungen von den fischartigen Leibern Yin und Yangs, war ein großer Diamant eingelassen. Er glitzerte und funkelte im Licht.   
Ich öffnete den Deckel und sofort erklang eine zauberhafte Melodie. Mia gefiel sie, denn sie starrte in ehrfurchtsvollem Staunen auf die Spieluhr.  
Das Innere war schwarz und über diesen schwarzen Grund tanzten goldene Sterne.  
Dieses Spielzeug hatte mehr gekostet als ein normaler Bürger Coruscants in drei Jahren verdiente. 

Mia nahm mir die Spieldose vorsichtig aus der Hand und sah den Sternen bei ihrem Tanz zu und lauschte der Musik.  
Palpatine beobachtete sie zufrieden. "Gefällt sie dir?"  
Mia sah ihn an und nickte.  
"Das freut mich, Mia." 

Während Mia sich wieder der Spieldose zuwand, schob Palpatine die zweite Schatulle zu mir hinüber.   
  
"Ein Geschenk für mich?" fragte ich verwundert. "Du hast mir eine Erbin geschenkt. Betrachte es als...Bezahlung!" Er lächelte boshaft.  
Ich schluckte schwer und ich verkniff mir, ihm zu sagen, daß ich keine Hure wäre. Es interessierte ihn nicht, ob ich eine war, ihm genügte es, mir das Gefühl zu geben, ich wäre eine. 

Ich öffnete die Schatulle und fand ein prachtvolles Halsband besetzt mit Smaragden vor.   
"Möchtest du es nicht umlegen?"  
"Ja...," sagte ich verwirrt. Das Halsband war weniger wert als die Spieldose, dennoch war es wunderschön und viele Frauen würden mich um einen derartigen Schmuck beneiden. 

Ich legte es um. Dabei fiel mir auf, daß es hinten eine Öse hatte und zudem noch etwas eng saß, nur gerade so, daß es mich störte. Ich bedankte mich aber artig und wandte mich dann der Torte zu. 

***

Es wurde Abend und ich steckte Mia in ihr Bett. Sie war müde und sie würde sicher durchschlafen. Ihr Bettchen stand inzwischen wieder im Kinderzimmer. Sie hatte sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt.

Als ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Palpatine noch immer an dem Tisch. Meine stille Hoffnung, daß er verschwinden würde, hatte sich nicht erfüllt. Ich räumte den Tisch ab und ignorierte Palpatines Starren. 

"Arina, denkst du, daß es klug ist, mich zu betrügen?" fragte er plötzlich.  
"Ich betrüge Euch nicht, Euer Majestät," antwortete ich ihm wahrheitsgemäß.  
Was sollte das? Ich runzelte die Stirn.  
"Noch nicht, aber du denkst daran. Du scheinst ja einiges für den Rebellen zu empfinden, wenn die Menge deiner Besuche bei ihm ein Messwert ist." 

Ich blieb geschockt stehen. Woher wußte er von meinen Besuchen bei Rados?  
Er lächelte böse.  
"Oh, natürlich hast du mich noch nicht betrogen, aber es sei dir versichert, daß ich deine Gedanken lesen kann. Und einige davon sind nicht gerade lupenrein." 

"Ich würde mit niemandem irgendeine Beziehung eingehen!" meinte ich haßerfüllt.  
Allein der Gedanke an körperliche Liebe machte mich krank.  
Aber das galt nicht für alle Teile meines Gehirns, wie ich von Palpatine hier vorgehalten bekam. Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten. 

Palpatine erhob sich und umkreiste mich wie ein Kraytdrachen ein hilfloses Bantha-Kalb. Ich zwang mich, still stehenzubleiben.  
"Weißt du, daß die Zellen verwanzt und mit Kameras ausgestattet sind? Die Wachmänner hätten sicher viel Spaß, solltest du eines Tages einem deiner Instinkte folgen." 

Ich gab keine Antwort, denn ich fürchtete, wenn ich den Mund öffnete, müßte ich mich übergeben.

"So schweigsam heute?" Plötzlich stand er hinter mir und ich roch und schmeckte diesen fauligen Gestank, der aus jeder seiner Poren aufstieg. Ich preßte meine Lippen aufeinander.  
Er legte seine Hand beinahe sanft in meinen Nacken. Und dann hörte ich, wie ein Karabinerhaken einrastete. Plötzlich fühlte ich einen Zug an dem Smaragdhalsband. 

Palpatine trat vor mich und ich konnte in seiner Hand eine Kette sehen. Sie war aus Corellia-Glas gefertigt und damit fast unzerstörbar. Im Inneren der gläsernen Kettenglieder war feiner Golddraht zu sehen. Sie war wunderschön und ich haßte sie.  
Palpatine zog hart an der Kette und ich schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft. 

"Soweit wirst du nicht kommen, dafür werde ich sorgen. Ich schätze, du brauchst eine Erinnerung daran, wem du gehörst," erklärte er mir boshaft.  
Meine Augen huschten verschreckt zur Schlafzimmertür. Seit Palpatine in jener Nacht zu mir gekommen war, um Mia zu zeugen, hatte er mich nicht mehr angerührt.  
"Ich gehöre nur mir!" überspielte ich meinen Schrecken mit Wut.  
Ich griff nach hinten in meinen Nacken, um die Kette zu lösen, doch Palpatine riß so hart an der Kette, daß ich nach vorne taumelte und mich gerade noch fangen konnte. 

Er zerrte mich zur Schlafzimmertür und stieß mich unsanft auf den Boden vor meinem Bett.  
"Du gehörst allein mir," sagte er mit gefährlich sanfter Stimme. Dann begann das Rascheln seiner Kleidung und ich schloß angewidert und kraftlos meine Augen. Ich war machtlos. 

***

Während ich quer über meinem Bett lag, mein Kopf über der Kante hängend mit einem verzweifelten Blick Richtung Tür, benutzte er mich wie schon so oft davor. Doch diesmal war er noch rücksichtsloser. Er bestrafte mich für etwas, daß ich niemals getan hätte.

In meine Hölle drang das leise Quietschen der Tür. Ich sah hin und durch einen winzigen Spalt konnte ich Mia sehen, deren Augen vor Angst und Unverständnis groß wurden.  
Ich streckte kraftlos eine Hand nach ihr aus und sie verschwand verängstigt aus meinem Blickfeld. Palpatine hatte seine Tochter nicht bemerkt. 

Meine Hand fiel auf den Boden. Sie hatte gesehen, daß all ihre Ängste in Bezug auf Palpatine stimmten. Ich schloß gequält meine Augen. Was für Narben würde das in ihrer Seele hinterlassen? Es war schrecklich. 

***

Irgendwie tat alles weh. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen drehte ich mich auf die Seite und warf einen Blick auf das Chronometer. Tatsächlich schon Morgen. Ich war enttäuscht, daß ich nicht noch etwas länger schlafen konnte.  
Müde griff ich nach meinem Bademantel und hüllte mich in den weichen Stoff. 

Die Geschehnisse von letzter Nacht hatten das Unwirkliche eines bösen Traums und doch bewiesen mir die Schmerzen im Lenden-, Brust- und Halsbereich, daß es real gewesen war. Und Mias entsetztes Gesicht...Ich konnte nur hoffen, daß sie in der Dunkelheit nicht allzu viele Details erkannt hatte.

Ich fühlte mich krank. Ich blieb liegen. Nur noch ein kleines Weilchen...eine Viertelstunde...  
Als ich meine Augen wieder aufschlug war eine ganze Stunde vergangen. Ich hörte das leise Quietschen der Tür und weiche Tapser auf dem Teppichboden. Ich lächelte Mia leicht an. 

Ohne etwas zu sagen krabbelte sie mit einem bißchen von meiner Hilfe ins Bett und kuschelte sich nahe an mich. Ich fühlte, wie die Schmerzen langsam nachließen. Und Mia war der Grund dafür. War Heilen nicht auch eine Jedi-Fähigkeit gewesen? Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern als ich nochmal in einen tiefen, erholsamen und traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

  



	14. 12 Gefährliches Spiel

  


** 12. Gefährliches Spiel **

  
  


Ich wurde erst wieder am Abend wach. Mia lag nicht mehr neben mir und mit eisernem Willen schleppte ich meinen Körper aus dem Schlafzimmer ins Kinderzimmer. Mia lag dort in ihrem Bettchen und schlief. Auf dem Nachttisch stand neben der Spieldose ein Zettel. Ich erkannte Viras Handschrift. 

_Hallo Arina.  
Ich hab Mia gefüttert und gebadet. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ihr geht es gut.  
Werd bald wieder gesund, Liebes.  
Deine Vira _

"Vira, du bist ein Schatz," murmelte ich. 

Ob sie ahnte, was passiert war? Es war ja nicht so, als ob ihr Palpatines Behandlungsmethoden fremd wären. Ich steckte den Zettel in die Tasche meines Bademantels und ging dann in die Küche. Aus dem Kühlschrank holte ich mir etwas Wurst und aß sie gleich so ohne Brot.

Dabei fiel mir die silberne Servierplatte ins Auge. Hatte Vira mir was zu Essen gemacht? Ich steckte die letzte Scheibe in den Mund und hob die silberne Abdeckung. Ich schrie und die Abdeckung fiel polternd zu Boden.

Die darauffolgende Stille war schlimmer als der Lärm. Meine Knie zitterten. Auf der Servierplatte lag Rados Garrens abgetrennter Kopf. Seine Augen starrten blicklos an mir vorbei. Weinend floh ich aus der Küche.  
Ich übergab mich lange und danach wagte ich mich nicht mehr in die Küche. 

Als ich am nächsten Morgen vorsichtig in die Küche spähte, war weder von der Servierplatte noch von dem Kopf etwas zu sehen. Palpatine hatte ein für alle mal dafür gesorgt, daß ich ihn niemals körperlich betrügen würde. 

Und doch begann nach diesen schrecklichen Dingen mein Geist einen Plan auszuarbeiten, um Palpatine auf höherer Ebene zu betrügen. Und zwar um sein Kind und mein Leben.

***

Vira erzählte ich von alledem nichts. Ich wollte in ihren Augen nicht wie das letzte Stück Dreck erscheinen. Die Idee war sehr einfach: Such dir einen Mann, der mächtig genug ist, um Palpatines Zorn zu überstehen, und der dich aus diesem Schlamassel herausholt. 

Die Frage war nur, welcher war mächtig genug? Die Moffs krümmten sich doch selber vor Angst vor ihrem Herrn und der Rest hatte nicht den Rang. Die Antwort fiel mir eher zufällig in den Schoß.   
Auf einem Bankett hörte ich die Unterhaltung meines Tischnachbarn mit seinem Gegenüber mit. 

Es ging darum, daß Vader sich geweigert hatte, einem Befehl des Imperators Folge zu leisten und ein ganzes rebellisches Dorf auf Klern auszulöschen. Er hatte es für feige gehalten.  
Was daran aber interessant war, war, daß der Imperator Vader dafür nicht zu Rechenschaft gezogen hatte...zumindest nicht, soweit bekannt. Ich meine, er lebte danach noch. 

Später lag ich auf dem Sofa und grübelte über meine Möglichkeiten nach. Auch Vader mußte hinter dieser Rüstung ein Mann sein und Männer konnten leicht durch weibliche Reize manipuliert werden. 

Ich wußte nicht, ob ich zu dem Typ Frau gehörte auf den Vader ansprach, aber es war einen Versuch wert. Wie ich gehört hatte, würde Vader in wenigen Tagen wieder auf Coruscant sein. Und er würde auf ein Fest kommen. Das würde meine Chance sein. Ich mußte nur Palpatines Blick entkommen.

***

Das Kleid bestand zwar aus viel Stoff, dafür war es hinten und vorne tief ausgeschnitten und leicht transparent. Es war praktisch eine weiße Wolke und ich steckte in der Mitte. Der Abend war soweit gut verlaufen. 

Es war mir gelungen, Vader in ein Gespräch über die neuesten Waffenmodelle zu verwickeln. Als Tochter eines Rüstungsindustriellen kannte ich mich recht gut aus. Vader gab mir höflich Antwort auf meine Fragen. Ich trank noch einen Schluck Sekt und schlug vor, uns doch ein ruhigeres Plätzchen für unser Gespräch zu suchen. 

Im Festsaal war es nämlich furchtbar laut und einige der Herren hatten schon ein paar über den Durst getrunken.   
Vader sah mich unergründlich an. "Das ist eine gute Idee, Mylady."   
Er drehte sich brüsk um und verließ den Saal. Etwas verwirrt folgte ich ihm. 

Ich fühlte mich seltsam leicht. Normalerweise trank ich keinen bis wenig Alkohol, deshalb machten fünf Gläser Sekt mich durchaus betrunken. Ich hatte mir aber Mut antrinken müssen oder ich hätte Vader nicht in hundert Jahren angesprochen.

Seine massige Gestalt fand mein unscharfer Blick auf einem der Balkone wieder und ich folgte ihm. Hier draußen war es kühl und das Gefühl, zu schweben, ließ etwas nach. Ich betrachtete sie blitzenden Lichter Coruscants und schwieg. Auf einmal erschien mir kein Wort gut genug, um die Unterhaltung zwischen uns wieder in Gang zu bringen.

Lord Vaders Schweigen machte mich unglaublich nervös. Schließlich entschied ich mich für den direkten Angriff und lehnte mich leicht gegen Vaders Gestalt neben mir.  
Er schien es nicht zu bemerken. War ja auch kein Wunder bei seiner dicken Rüstung.  
Also drückte ich mich stärker an ihn. 

"Wenn Ihr nicht mehr gerade stehen könnt, habt Ihr bereits zuviel getrunken," war die einzige Reaktion. Ich wurde rot und stellte mich wieder normal hin.  
Wieder schwiegen wir.  
"Lord Vader, sagt, ist das Leben auf einem Sternenzerstörer nicht furchtbar einsam?"  
Er drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und sah auf mich hinunter. "Ich bin es gewöhnt," war seine einzige Antwort. 

Dann drehte er seinen Kopf von mir weg. "Ich weiß, was Ihr wollt," sagte er plötzlich.  
"Wie bitte?" Ich sah ihn erschrocken an.  
"Es ist klar in Euren Gedanken zu erkennen. Wenn Ihr fliehen wollt, wird Euch Verführung nichts helfen."  
Ich war geschockt. "Aber...ich..."   
Ich wußte selber nicht, was ich sagen sollte. 

Er drehte sich voll zu mir um und sah mich an. Ich wußte nicht, was jetzt passieren würde. Ich bekam auf einmal Angst, daß er mir das Genick brechen würde.  
"Nein," sagte er nur. "Geht in den Garten und Ihr werdet möglicherweise die Antwort auf Eure Frage finden. Alles andere wäre nicht nur gefährlich, sondern auch völlig unmöglich." 

"Wegen Eurer Verletzungen?" frage ich ihn vorsichtig.  
Für eine Weile erfüllte nur das Geräusch seines Atemgerätes die Luft um uns.  
"Meine Verletzungen sind nur ein sehr geringer Grund. Es gibt einen anderen dafür."  
Ich wußte instinktiv, daß dieser Grund eine Frau war, aber drang nicht weiter in ihn. 

Wer sie wohl war? Niemand hatte je gehört, daß der Dunkle Lord eine Frau oder Geliebte hatte. Ich lächelte leicht in mich hinein. Wie auch immer. Ich fragte mich mehr, was es mit dem Garten auf sich hatte.  
Vader brachte mich noch bis zu den Flügeltüren, dann verabschiedete er sich. 

Als ich etwas später in mein eigenes Bett fiel, hatte ich das Gefühl, daß mein Plan Erfolg hatte, auch wenn es nicht gelaufen war, wie ich erwartet hatte. Irgendwie erleichtert darüber schlief ich ein. 

  



	15. 13 Fluchtversuch und Konsequenzen

  


** 13. Fluchtversuch und Konsequenzen **

  
  


Der Palastgarten war riesig, aber ich nahm mir die Zeit, ihn gründlich abzusuchen.  
Die vielen kleinen verschlungenen Wege erschienen mir plötzlich unendlich lang. Dennoch hielt ich durch und vier Tage nach meinem Gespräch mit Lord Vader wurde ich endlich fündig. 

Hinter dem Gebüsch der äußersten Gartenmauer fand ich eine Tür...und zwar eine ungesicherte ohne Schlösser oder Überwachungskameras. Jetzt brauchte ich nur noch einen Plan und eine gute Gelegenheit. Vorher hatte ich Vira bereits überzeugen können, diesen Wahnsinn hier ebenfalls hinter sich zu lassen.

Wir planten das ganze sorgfältig, kalkulierten alle uns bekannten Möglichkeiten ein und so verging die Zeit. Vira mietete auf ihrem nächsten Stadtgang heimlich ein kleines Schiff an. Ich dagegen war damit geschlagen, nur die notwendigsten unserer Sachen zusammenzupacken. Kleider, Schuhe, Strümpfe, Unterwäsche und ein bißchen von Mias Spielzeug. Alles würde ich wohl nicht mitnehmen können.

Es war ungefähr 3 Monate seit Mias Geburtstag vergangen als wir unseren Plan in die Tat umsetzten. Bei Nacht und Nebel gingen wir in den Garten. Ich trug Mia auf dem Arm und Vira zog die kleine Truhe hinter sich her.

Wir eilten über die knirschenden Kieswege in Richtung unserer Tür. Ich hatte mich noch nie so nah an der Freiheit gefühlt wie jetzt. Nur noch ein paar Biegungen und...Nein!  
Da standen sie plötzlich. Die roten Garde-Uniformen wirkten in der Dunkelheit fast schwarz. Ohne ein weiteres Wort eskortierten sie uns in meine Wohnung. Dann sperrten sie ab. 

Ich setzte Mia in ihr Bettchen und mich selber auf den Schaukelstuhl. Vira nahm auf einem Schemel neben mir Platz. Wir schwiegen. Schließlich drehte sich der Schlüssel der Wohnungstür.

Es war Palpatine. Weder Vira noch ich standen auf oder sagten irgendwas. Wir konnten uns ja eh nicht mehr retten.  
Palpatine betrachtete uns beide eine Weile, dann wandte er sich mir zu.  
"Wenn ihr zwei nur nicht soviel über eure Fluchtpläne nachgedacht hättet, hätte ich sie vielleicht nicht erfahren können." 

Ich blickte auf den Boden und schwieg weiter.   
"Nun, dann kommt Mia eben früher zur nächsten Lektion."  
Jetzt sah ich auf.  
"Dich, Arina, brauche ich noch, aber sie," damit deutete er auf Vira, "brauche ich nicht mehr." 

Vira sprang erschreckt auf. Bevor eine von uns etwas sagen konnte, hatte Palpatine eine der seltsamsten Waffen in der Hand, die ich je gesehen hatte.

Eine Art Pistole, die einen seltsamen Pfeil abfeuerte. Vira schrie auf als der Pfeil, der mit einem dünnen Seil immer noch mit der Pistole verbunden war, sich in ihren Bauch bohrte. Ich sprang fassungslos auf.

Palpatine grinste böse. Ich trat neben Vira und wollte etwas sagen. Er drückte einen Schalter an seiner Waffe und ich hörte ein gräßliches Schnappen und sah wie viele kleine Häkchen, die an dem Pfeil befestigt waren, aufklappten und das Fleisch meiner Freundin weiter zerrissen. Aus Viras Mund quoll Blut. Sie blickte mich voller Schmerz und Fassungslosigkeit an. 

Dann riß Palpatine den Pfeil an dem Seil einfach aus ihr heraus. Blut und Fleisch- und Organfetzen spritzen auf den Teppich vor uns. Vira sackte nach hinten und ich konnte sie gerade so auffangen. 

"Nein...Vira...," flüsterte ich.   
Palpatine drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ging hinaus.  
"Flieh," war das letzte Wort, das ich jemals aus ihrem Munde hören sollte. Dann war ihr Todeskampf vorbei. Ich saß Stunden mit ihrer Leiche in den Armen auf dem rotgefärbten Teppich und weinte. 

Dann kamen Leute, sie nahmen mir Viras erstarrten und blutleeren Körper ab und brachten mich und Mia in mein Schlafzimmer. Mia war still und ihre Augen sahen leer aus. Ich war mir sicher, daß ich ebenso aussah.

Ich schwor, daß ich mit Mia fliehen würde. Vira hatte es gewollt und ich wollte es auch. Und ich tat noch einen Schwur: Ich würde Vira nie vergessen.

  



	16. 14 Arinas Betrug

  


** 14. Arinas Betrug **

  
  


Die Trauerfeier für Vira war klein und ruhig. Palpatine erschien nicht. Mia saß mit gespenstisch blaßem Gesicht neben mir. Ich legte einen Arm um sie, doch sie schien mich noch nicht mal zu bemerken. Ich wollte gar nicht über die Folgen in ihr nachdenken. Zuerst gab es wichtigeres zu tun.

***

Ich dachte nicht mehr über Flucht nach, sondern wartete einfach auf einen geeigneten Moment. Dieser kam an einem sonnigen Tag. Ich ging mit Mia in den Garten und setzte mich auf eine Bank. Neben mir die Truhe, die bis obenhin mit Spielzeug vollgestopft zu sein schien. In Wirklichkeit waren darunter unsere Kleidung und all mein Geld. Ironischerweise hatte Viras Tod uns den benötigten Platz für diesen Trick beschert.

Wir saßen im Garten und spielten mit den Plüschtieren, aßen kleine saftige und süße Linang-Früchte und amüsierten uns prächtig. Die Wache, die jede Stunde vorbeisah, nickte uns immer im Vorübergehen zu und verschwand dann.

Es wurde später Nachmittag, die Schatten wurden länger und die Luft merklich kühler. Ich zog Mia ihren weißen Pullover an und setzte sie auf meinen Schoß.   
"Sollen wir noch etwas durch den Garten spazieren?" fragte ich sie.  
Mein kleines Mädchen nickte. Ich nahm das Band, an dem die Truhe hing, und aktivierte deren Anti-Grav-Einheiten. Mit Mia auf dem Arm und die Truhe hinter mir herziehend wanderte ich summend durch den Garten. 

Bald waren wir an der Tür. Ich holte tief Luft und schon befanden wir uns außerhalb des Palastes. Und jetzt rannte ich. Meine Füße trommelten auf den Asphalt und meine Lungen begannen bald von der ungewohnten Anstrengung zu brennen.  
Die Stadt kam immer näher. Meine Seiten stachen grauenvoll. Und dann war ich unten. Mehr als zwei Kilometer vom Palast entfernt. 

Mia war still. Sie konnte spüren, daß etwas Wichtiges passierte. Ich mischte mich unter die Leute. Niemand beachtete uns. Meine Atmung normalisierte sich. Ohne nachzudenken lief ich zum südlichen Raumhafen. Dort wartete noch immer das für uns gemietete Schiff.

Ein Landelotse brachte uns hin und gab uns alle erforderlichen Codes. Ich gab ihm ein generöses Trinkgeld und schickte ihn dann weg.  
"Wir werden jetzt eine kleine Reise machen, mein Mädchen," lächelte ich und schnallte Mia an.  
Ich hatte lange kein Schiff mehr geflogen, dennoch klappte der Start und wir waren bald in der Umlaufbahn. 

Ich gab die Koordinaten eines verschlungenen Zickzack-Kurses ein und sprang endlich in den Hyperraum.   
Meine Hände zitterten. Ich hatte es geschafft. Ich war Palpatine entronnen. Ein paar Freudentränen rannen meine Wangen hinunter. Wir lebten. 

Und noch wichtiger: Wir waren endlich frei!

  



	17. 15 Das Ende

  


** 15. Das Ende **

  
  


Wir waren tagelang im Hyperraum und Mia wurde leicht quengelig. Sie sehnte sich nach Luft und Sonne. Ich ebenso, aber ich war gewillt, ein Jahr ohne Sonne zu leben, um nicht in irgendeine imperiale Flotte zu rennen.

Schließlich fielen wir in der Nähe eines kleinen, mir unbekannten Planeten aus dem Hyperraum. Ich überlegte, ob ich eine Landung riskieren sollte und entschied mich dagegen. Ich würde erst auf einem vergessenen Planeten im Outer Rim landen.  
Also saß ich über dem Navsystem und schlug mich mit Vektoren und Masseformeln herum, um einen neuen Kurs zu berechnen. 

Mia saß hinter mir auf dem Boden und beschäftigte sich mit ihrer Spieldose. Auf einmal fand ich ihren Klang nicht mehr enervierend, sondern angenehm. Ich lächelte.  
Dann hörte ich das harte Geräusch, das nur ein Schleusenverbindungsweg macht, an der Außenhülle unseres Schiffes. 

Ich erstarrte. Kurz darauf sprang unsere Schleuse auf und aus ihr trat eine Frau heraus. Sie war hochgewachsen mit langen, braunen Haaren und gelbleuchtenden Augen, ähnlich denen Palpatines. Sie war völlig in schwarz gekleidet.  
Nein, es konnte nicht wahr sein! dachte ich mir. 

Mia wich instinktiv gegen die Wand zurück und ich stellte mich vor sie.   
"Wer sind Sie?" fragte ich mit aller Wut, die ich heraufbeschwören konnte.  
"Dal Sifo Dyas," war die kühle Antwort.   
"Ihr und Euer Kind werdet mich auf einer kleinen Reise nach Coruscant begleiten 

"Nicht in tausend Jahren!" fauchte ich. "Wir werden nie wieder zu Palpatine zurückgehen!"  
Eindruck schien das auf Dal Sifo Dyas nicht zu machen. Sie wirkte eher gelangweilt. 

"Ihr meint, Ihr werdet nie wieder zu ihm zurückkehren."  
Dann hatte sie ein rotes Lichtschwert in der Hand. Ich hatte Lichtschwerter auf Bilder gesehen, aber nie eines in echt. Sein Summen hallte in meinen Ohren und es tauchte das Schiffsinnere in ein gespenstisch rotes Licht.  
Wie in der Geisterbahn, dachte ich. 

Sie stand vor mir bevor ich diesen Gedanken zu Ende geführt hatte.  
Dann versenkte sich die Klinge mit einem Zischen in meiner Brust. Ich hörte Mias Schreckensschrei, sah, wie das Gesicht meiner Mörderin immer mehr verschwamm. Etwas warmes lief meine Wangen hinunter. Meine Tränen. Der Schmerz war schrecklich, wie Lava in meiner Brust.  
"Mia...," hauchte, röchelte ich.  
Gedanken, halbfertig in meinem Kopf, das Summen wie ein Rauschen in meinen Ohren. 

Und dann nur noch Stille und Schwärze und Nichts....

  
  


--Das Ende-

  
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

  
  


_Es ist vollbracht! Hiermit endet leider Arina Deveys Geschichte.  
Alle, die jetzt neugierig sind, was zwischen "Blutroter Himmel" und "Ein Neuer Anfang" (unserem RPG) mit Mia geschehen ist, können beruhigt sein. Ich werde definitiv dazu auch noch was schreiben, nur wird es nicht so lang wie das hier werden.  
Über eure Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen oder schreibt mir eine Mail. Vielen Dank! ^^   
  


-Felicia-

_

  
  
by Felicia 2003   
  



End file.
